Shadow Of A Leaf (ABANDONED, SORRY)
by Cipher32
Summary: Time-travel is impossible to be done,but Dimension is not.But what happen when the Dimension you got accidentally sent into is the younger version of your? Meaning everything is left before your current time-line.Younger version of your self? An old or rather new enemy is the one responsible for everything happen to you?I don't own the pictures,credit goes to their respective owner
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

**Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series** **AN:Okay,so this is the sequel I've been talking about to you guys before.I try to wrote it from 3rd person POV and I must said it was easier to write.The pairing in this story is BoruSara!** **Note:Take place when Boruto and Sarada is 34 and 33.And the blank period after Boruto The Movie**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 1-**

The current Hokage glare at the enemy every Hokage hate the most,with Mangekyō spinning dangerously she start to make her first move against said enemy

Snatching the first paper from the stack

"Geez,stop that! are you trying to burn those down with Amaterasu?.And you should take some day-off you know.Don't you think you work a little to much?" A voice state,a man voice.

It just another normal evening at Village Hidden In The Leaves,the sun shone with orange-ish colour as it start to sink in the Horizon far away

His companion sent a glare toward the man who seems unfazed.He currently standing Inside Hokage Office,just finished to drop another stack of papers on Hokage's desk

 _Her desk_

Sarada continue to glare at the person in front of her.The man has light blue hair and pale skin,green flak jacket hugging his body and a sword on his back

She heard the statment for the fifth time in that day,to said she's unhappy is understatement.She was annoyed,sure she understand they just worry for her but she is more than capable to handle this!

"Uh-huh...Said the man who spent almost half of his life as an ANBU" She retorted his statement with a smirk.Unlike other ANBUs,he refused to wore a standard ANBU uniform and instead choose green flak jacket

The man just shrug before answering "At least,I don't have kids waiting for me"

She didn't understand him,he refused to get married saying 'I don't see the point of it' with a broad smile whenever people ask him

The memory of it make her shudder

"R-right" The raven haired woman mumble with nervous smile, _The way he said it with that smile of his make it look...weird_.Another chill run down her spin with the last part of her thought

"Anyway,I have to go.Patrol and stuff are waiting" Her golden eyed friend said,bowing politely before saying "Good luck with you work,Hokage- _sama"_ The man said the last part playfully-but respectfully-lifting the awkward atmosphere away

"Aa,thanks for the help,Mitsuki"

And with that,he use Body Flicker to exit her office.Leaving Sarada with a smile on her face _.You still the same,Mitsuki..._

Her smile turned into frown as she look-glare-at the stack of papers in front of her

With an annoyed sigh she returned her attention toward the paper on her hands,reading it for couples of seconds before taking a pen and flipping it on her right hand,bringing it down and gave her approving signature after she did so

 **Requesting more fund for** **Medical research** ~ _Approved~_

Snatch

 **Request clearence to build another park** _~Approved~_

Snatch

 **Request clearence to build another...Shopping center?!**

After a moment of raised eyebrow and sigh later,she wrote her decision

~ _Declined~_

 _We had plenty of them,there's no point to make another one_

She took another piece of paper,leaning forward to her desk when she read the title.A smile found it's way to her lips

 _I almost forgot_

 **Approval to make more headbands for graduated students** ~ _Approved~_

There's shifts on the air behind her,she already aware with the presence minutes ago since the person enter the village but she didn't said anything about it before he make his presence known

"You should take some day-off" come a firm voice from behind her, _his_ voice.It's the sixth time she heard the statement for today

and it usually always annoyed her

but this one is an exception,instead a scoff she let out chuckles

Instead a scowl,her face adorned with a grin

She spun around her chair to face the man,the very same man who swore to protect her since the day she finally saw him in different light.The very same man who is her shadow

The Shadow Hokage for most of her people

But for her...he is something more than that

something far more than that...

"Welcome back...anata..." She engulf him in a hug,leaving down any formalities away as she lean her head on his chest.Listening every single heartbeat and breath he took

"I'm back" He return the hug and rest his chin on the top of her head,enjoying the scent he miss the most since a month ago as it invaded his nostrils

The blond man closed his eyes as her warmness leaving his body,It's been a while since he felt her warm and he honestly didn't want it to be over

Sarada notice this,a smile crepting to her face when she lean forward.Tip-toeing as she got closer to his face,getting closer and closer until her face only inch apart from his.But she still minimalize their distance nevertheless

She only stop when finally their lips met in deep kiss

Boruto,for most of his part is surprised with her sudden action so he just stand there with mouth wide open and-well,surprised-expression,head hanging toward her

She didn't pull away after the kiss was ended,instead she put her forehead against him and look directly on those blue eyes of him

After regaining his sense and closing his agape mouth he finally lock eyes with her.Any other person will felt fear strucking their every single nerves when they saw her Sharingan,but him? he felt fascinated as he look at those red eyes of her

A smile then appears on both of their faces,then a grin before finally they let out soft giggles as their noses hitting each others

He then plant a soft kiss on her nose,earning another fit of giggles to escape her mouth.Although he enjoy this so much,it has to be ended so he pull away from her

Sarada huffed out her right cheek as he pull away,she crossed her arms as her eyes faded to black once again

"What?" Boruto tried to suppress a smile from forming on his face from her childish demeanor

" **What** you ask?" She questioned him through pouted cheek as she lean forward

Boruto just roll his eyes as he reach out toward a scroll under his dark cloak "We're inside your office and I have to give you the report for my last mission" He handed her the scroll,she hardly spare a glance to the scroll as she put it on her desk with eyes almost never leaving him

Sarada look at him,searching for any Injury as she lean forward.This idiot trick her after his last mission,he didn't tell her his injury when she ask him so.That's why she has to do everything by herself,putting a hand to his chest to sense his heartbeats and Chakra flow to make sure he was fine.Something she learnt after being a medic for long time

Boruto watch in confusion as she lean forward toward him once again as she put one of his hand to his chest.Being an idiot he is,he misread her focused expression with something...Else...

That something else make him almost blurted out the first thing crossing his mind with deep blush covering his face

"The door is not locked-Dattebasa!"

Sarada look at him with dumbfounded expression as he wave his hands frantically in front of him and start rambling random things

"...I know we haven't met since a month,but we can't do it-"

"What do you think we are going to do?" Boruto froze as she cut him off with **that** tone,looking at her face he was met with her...Innocent expression

She's not thinking to do that yet but after he mentioned it,a cat-like smirk found it's way to her face

Sweats start to pouring down his face rapidly as he struggle for an excuse,that smirk of her is not helping at all "Uhh...you know...it's been a while since we...errr...So I think-I think you want...to..." He mutter the last part as he stare at the floor,founding it very interesting and useful to hide his red face

Unknown to him,Sarada face turn as red as tomato as well.Sure he muttered the last part, _But it's just two of us here Shannaro!_

Boruto saw her right hand rose,gulping and start to make a silent praying as the thought of him flying across the village rushing up to his mind.He shut his eyes tightly bracing for the impact,but instead a Chakra-infused punch he received.It was something worst

Sarada held her right hand up with a finger extended toward him and screaming 'PERVERT!' is the worst thing he witnessed since the last month

After their little...conversation and debriefing,they decide to return home.The sky is already darkened when they walk across the street.A lot of people staring at both of them as they crossed by.It's not the hateful one,in fact it was completely the opposite of it

People gave them warm smile and polite bow,offering them to stay and treat them with a glass of tea which they declined politely

They stop at a park,sitting on a bench as the light of a lamp illuminating their figures from above

Konoha has change,it's a busy village now meaning people always roaming around almost at any time and any place.The park they were on is no exception too as people kept staring at them with admiration

"I still can't believe everything was turned out like this..." The raven haired woman mumbled as she lean her head to his shoulder,her companion just look at her with an eyebrow raised

"What do you mean?"

"You know...ruling an entire village,have them as an entire family and you as my right-hand man" She look up at him from his left shoulder with a smile on her face,the blond just look at her with a grin

"What? you don't believe me when I said those words?" He shifts his weight toward her,making her got pushed slightly to her left

"Not that, ** _Dobe_** " She said with soft giggles escaping her mouth "It's just...I can't believe it's turn out like...this" She gestured toward people who stare at them since ten minutes ago.Guess it's not everyday you see two of three most powerful person walking side-by-side and laughing with each other company

Her blue eyed husband just chuckles with her statement "I know,it's quite annoying when people keep interrupting our conversation almost every second" his smile then turned into grin when he face her "Right, ** _Teme?_** "

She then sent a punch to his left arm,it's not the one with Chakra-infused but he acting like being punched with her full force

"OW! MY ARM...MY ARM!!" He yelled with laughters mixed together as she sent another punch to his arm.Both of them then laugh together,even their admirer has a grin on their faces as they watch the interaction between them

"Speaking of family..." He start when the laughters died down,but a smile never leaving his face "How Minato and Kushina doing?"

That's right,they named their kids from Seventh's parents.It's decided after Sasuke demand the Uchiha surname,Sarada being the only heir gave them no other choice other than that

So after a little argument and fist fight between the famous Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto,it's finally settled when their wives suggest to name their kids with his parents

"They're fine,Minato will graduated soon and Kushina did well with her study there" She rest her head back to his left shoulder,closing her eyes when she felt his nod.Unlike the previous generations before them,It's demand minimum age of 13 to be a Genin

And Minato is,being the first born he was when his sister just 10

"I see,I can't believe we've been this old" He state with a fake sigh,earning another fit of giggles from her

"34 and 33 is not old,Bo"

"You the one who said,I become tired quite easy now.."

"Uh-um...But you don't have to stay and sat on a chair for a whole day,doing the same thing again and again.It's boring you know...I think I understand why Uncle always whining because those paperworks.No wonder Konohamaru-sensei had that stupid grin when he handed me the hat"

She become quiet,Boruto glance at her to make sure she's not falling asleep.But her onyx eyes is wide open

A grin then broke on her face when an idea poped up in her mind. _Sound good enough_ _excuse to get away from those paperworks_

"What about this;Let's check out that old hideout you mentioned in your report.It's not too far from the village and I don't mind a little fresh air"

Boruto furrowed his eyebrows,contemplating the answer for seconds.His previous mission earn him the location of Kara's old hideout,It's anger him because how close it is to the village and no one has notice it before,sure the threat has destroyed since long ago but Kara is known for their crazy and dangereous experiments.

"No" He answer firmly, _There's no way I'll let her leave the village.She is A Hokage afterall_

"Wait-what?" His companion look at him with disbelief expression,he took a lot of time to think and it start to make her think he would agree "Why?"

"It's my job to protect the village from outside,and yours from the inside"

Her expression turned into frown,sure he has a point but what could possibly goes wrong with just a day away from the village other than more stack of paperworks in the future? It just a day.A Day away...

"Geez,It just a day Bo.And beside I think Konohamaru-sensei will more than happy to goes back to work" No,He'll whining for the entire day.Poor Shikadai

Boruto chuckles,he know very well how his sensei is.Not to mention he's like a big brother he never had,far before he even became their sensei he already know him.He shook his head,making Sarada to huff an air of annoyance before leaning her head back

God know how tired she is

They sat in silence,Boruto still contemplating about agreeing with her to have a little...day-off,he was the one who sugest it but he didn't meant to let her out of the village. _It just one_ _day_ he remind himself as he glance toward her,both of her eyes was closed as she lean her head on his shoulder _,But still..._

Sarada is lost in her own thought,memories of her youth returning back to her mind.Mostly about how nice it was to be a normal Ninja she once.She can goes everywhere she wanted without people sticking their nose to her own business.She can enjoying her free time with reading or just sat under a tree on a forest,enjoying the cool breezes and fresh air along with sounds of birds chirping on the background

But no,she is not complaining.It's her dreamt to be Hokage and she had finally achieve it,sometime it could be so boring but it was nice to have people look up at you,to have people acknowledge you

Her thought become slugish as she felt herself being claimed into deep slumber.But one final thought was crossing her mind before she finally gave in

 _What my pre-teen self will say if she know everything turn out this way?_

Boruto notice her breathing become slower paced while her head goes limp on her shoulder.He took her glasses off carefully to not wake her,folding it and tucking it behind his cloak.

He has to suppress a chuckle when he heard a faint snoring come from her.He took her white cloak off from her back,folding it neatly so he doesn't leaves any crinkles on it before pulling out a scroll and seal it inside.

He get to his feet,putting a hand to her shoulder so she doesn't fall to the hard and cold ground beneath.

The blond start to carry her bridal-style back to their house,glancing to her sleeping form he thought; _Maybe a day-off is not that bad_ _.She must be very tired considering she didn't aware I brought her like this_. _B_ _eside it just a simple mission..._

More people land their eyes toward the couple,some of them has worry expression on their face but a reassuring smile on his face saying she is okay was enough for them

Pale moon start to illuminating the earth below,villagers doing their own business here and there as the night life of Konoha just begun to start.

But through the crowd,you can see a man with dark cloak carrying a woman on his arms.His dark cloak is swaying back and forth along the wind and each steps he took.It similliar with the one Hokage has,but instead white with red Kanji's and flames on the backside,It has purple flames and Kanji's that read;Shadow

This is Boruto Uchiha-formerly Uzumaki-and on his arms is his wife and the current Hokage Sarada Uchiha,two of three strongest people alive that rivaled Naruto Uzumaki,Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha.Part of the third generation of legendary Sannin and also a hero of the Hidden Leaf and the world

And right now,they were on their way back to their house and more people was staring at them and when I said more I meant everyone.

Guess it's not everyday sight to see Shadow Hokage carrying the said Hokage on his arms,unconcious nonetheless and not to mention she is his wife...

 ** _CONTINUE_**

Boruto stand in front of their house,a frown visible on his face as he did so,it's almost same with the one he has whenever he fight a strong enemy.He glance at her sleeping form on his arms then at the door,cursing internally when he try to figuring out how to open it without his hands

 _Geez..._

He decide to knock it with his right foot,knocking-or rather-kicking it twice before faint sounds of footsteps echoing from the other side make him stop.

There's clicking sound as the knob start to twist,the door swung open revealing a girl with dark hair,onyx eyes and blue glasses

Something Sarada despise so much is she inherited her poor eyesight to her daughter.

But her daughter didn't mind at all,she love it in fact.Saying something about have something in common more than anyone else with her mother because of it

Her gaze land on her father,then her mother and back to her father.She has this calm attitude around her,being an Uchiha she is.

But her attitude fell apart when her gaze finally land back to her mother

"PAPA?! you're back! and-and...WHAT HAPPEN TO MAMA?!"

Boruto flinch with her sudden outburst,sparing a glance to his wife who thankfully still asleep on his arms

A head full with blond hair peeking from their kitchen door frame before finally his whole body is revealed

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes making his way toward them,his eyebrows furrowed when his gaze stop toward Sarada

He open his mouth to ask but Boruto cut him off

"Your mother is fine,she just fell asleep on our way back"

A sigh then escaped the boy,he stood in front of his father.Looking toward his unconcious mother on his father arms,eyebrows never ceased from furrowed

"You should tell her to not push herself too much,Dad"

"You know how your mother is.It will come to deaf ear-ttebasa..."

Which are true,although she hate those paperworks she will never left them for a day-off.That is what encourage him more to let her join him on that simple mission

"But I've planning to let her join one of my mission tomorrow" He look at his wife _.She look so peaceful_ a smile crepting to his face _I should bring her to our bedroom_

His eyes then landed toward his daughter and son "Say,have you guys ate something?"

They shook their head no

"Let me put your mother into bed first,then we can cook something"

"Sure Dad/Papa" they answer quietly in unison,not wanting to wake their sleeping mother

Boruto smile for their understanding,walking inside their house after telling her daughter to close the door which later comply.

He put her to their bed,taking off her shoes and making her as comfortable as he can.He took her glasses from his cloak,putting it on the table near their bedside

"Sweet dream" He whisper on her ear.Landing a kiss on her forehead where her seal is while trailing her dark hair with his right hand,the other one is on her right cheek

With a smile on his face Boruto start to make his way out of their bedroom,leaving sleeping Sarada with faint smile on her face behind

His smile didn't last long though,when he closed their bedroom door a muffled voice-or voices?-make it's way toward his ear.And to add matter worse,they were coming from kitchen area meaning **they** just start another fit of argument

As he get closer toward kitchen area he finally able to make up what they were up to

"No! I said Ramen! Papa love them so much,Grandpa Naruto told me once about it-Dattebayo!"

"What?! No way! Grandpa Sasuke said he like Tomatoes! that's why we have to make Tomato soup!.He must be not eat something warm since his last mission!"

"But Ramen will keep him warm too!"

"...Hn"

"Ha! you lost,Big brother!"

Boruto at this point already leaning against door frame.Facepalming

 _I should know better than to let them took care of my kids,I can ask Mom or Aunt Sakura instead.And what was that?! 'Hn' and 'Dattebayo?!',They start to rub on them both..._

"Papa? Papa tell the Dobe over there that you like Ramen"

"What was that Teme?!"

 _Yup,definitely never let them to get closer to my kids anymore_

"First of all;don't call your Big Brother like that,Kushina.He's your elder,you have to respect him" He scold her gently,making her to huff out air of annoyance while crossing her arms in front of her chest "That goes for you too,Minato.You're the elder,you should never call your sister like that"

Both of them slump down with head bowed.Ashamed

"I'm sorry, _Ku._.."The blond boy mutters strong enough for his sister and father to hear

"No,I'm the one who should say that.I'm sorry for calling you like that,Big Brother"

Her brother just smile motioning for his sister to come closer with his right hand.Confused,she just obey him with an eyebrow raised

Minato held his right hand up,two finger extended and reaching out to her forehead.Giving her the famous Uzumaki grin,he state "It's okay,Ku"

Boruto watch the scene before him with a smile,pushing himself from the said door frame toward his kids

He ruffled both of their head,earning a pout from her daughter and a frown from his son

"Dad,stop that! you're messing my hair! it's hard for me to comb it!"

"He's right,Papa! You're messing our hair-ttebayo!"

Boruto chuckles with the catch-phrase _Maybe it's not that bad to let_ _Dad and Master to babysat them...Though I still should have a word or two for them_

"Secondly;I don't like tomato-"

"Ha! Told ya,Big Brother!"

"Hn"

"-And I also don't like Ramen"

"Wait-What?!" They both said in unison with disbelief expression.And you guys think Uchiha is always expresionless?Nah,they only put that façade on near stranger or someone outside their family.

Back to the story

Minato and Kushina can not believe what they heard,Grandpa Naruto is their father father's and Grandpa Sasuke was his Master.So there's no way they didn't know his favorite food,right?

Boruto chuckles,knowing really well what was on their mind."Let me ask you this;you guys did sure they said that when they were not in the same room?" they open their mouth to retort,but nothing come out.

Their father was right

"Exactly,they said that with pure rivalry instinct kicking in.You better not ask anything when they were in same room,especially something regarding your mother and I"

Boruto start to make his way toward their fridge,putting down his sword and dark cloak on a chair behind their dinning table when he crossed by it.

"My favorite food is;Hamburger!" He held up pieces of well cutted meats in front of him,his kids just look at him with surprised and then unimpressed expression "What?"

"Mama said it was unhealthy,Papa"

"Uh-huh...and she said we can't ate them too often"

"I don't see the harm of it,we just ate it for tonight" He state with a shrug. _Seriously Sarada?,what with this 'No Hamburger allowed' policy?_

"Alright,Dad...You're the one she'll going to scold when she find out about this"

"But don't worry,Papa.We won't say anything to Mama"

They both gave him an reassuring nod,with a grin on his face Boruto start to do the first step.

 ** _C_** ** _ONTINUE_**

He sat on their bedside,just finish taking shower not ten minutes ago.

The kids already asleep,after their little family dinner and he telling both of them anything interesting in his one month journey they decide to call it a night

He look at her sleeping form,smiling before deciding to join her.

Boruto lay on her side,hands on her face while caressing it with another faint smile plastered on his face

He push a lock of hair away from her face,revealing it fully _.Still the same beautiful girl_...

He scooted her closer to his chest,caressing her hair this time while at the same time enjoying the smell

 _Vanilla_

His eyebrows furrowed together,their little conversation on that park returning back to his mind

 _She has a point though,I never imagine things will turn out this way.Us,the same kids who threw insults toward each other is the same person who we are today.She always sticking her nose to my own business,at first I don't understand why she did so and I start to think she did that to annoy me_

 _But I was wrong_

 _She did that because she cares for me,with excuse to make sure I didn't do anything stupid she always following me everywhere I_ went

 _And It turn out into something else after I swore to protect her_

The woman on his arms stir,scooting closer and hugging him with her free hand but not wake up from her deep slumber

 _I'm such an idiot back then.A super dense idiot_

 _But_ _I wonder..._ His right hand reaching the back of her head,eyes shutting as the need of sleep finally won.. _.What my pre-teen self will say about this?_

The thought about it make him cringe internally

 _R-right...at least we'll never find out_

Or so that was what he thought


	2. Chapter 2:Notice the odd?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **Late update,sorry 'bout that**

 **Warning:Language**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 2-**

Sarada woke up that morning when the sun shone through the window hitting her face,rolling herself so she now facing the ceiling while rubbing her eyes

She put a hand on one of her eyes,letting her mind wondering about the dream she had last night.A strange one she must said,in her dream Boruto was back and he carried her back to home Bridal-style throughout the night street of Konoha

That is what she thought,a dream.But after a nice smell of food on the thin air finally reaching out to her nostrils she realised it was not a dream

She almost fell of the bed she slept on when realization hit her,cursing internally while taking her glasses from the bedside table she dash outside of their room toward the kitchen

She spotted Kushina at dinning table,reading a book.Her brother sat across from her staring at the window,blue eyes glimmering from morning light.

And then she spotted him,pushing plates full of food to the kids with his back facing her.She has full display of Uchiha clan crest on his black and red jacket as he drop another two plates on the table

And then he turned around.

A smile crepting on his face as their gaze finally met,they kept staring at each others until finally a voice broke their stare

"Mom...?" The ravenette gaze shift to her son,seeing his expression filled with concern as she did so.She still struggle for words so she doesn't know what to say.

The blond boy saw this,everytime his mother saw his father back after long mission she always be like this.So with that in thought he continue "Are you okay?...Your Sharingan...They were activated".He know very well she is fine,but last night his father carried her home on his arms and she didn't aware of it at all.

The said mother blinks,she finally realized that her glasses was still on her palm.She never put it on nevertheless

Her crimson eyes turned back to it's original color as she deactivated their clan famous Doujutsu,sliding her glasses to the bridge of her nose she turned her attention toward the man in front of her.His smile is long gone,a grin plastered on his face instead

"So...it's not a dream?"

"No...What make you think it was?"

"I...don't know" She didn't didn't know what made her thought so,last night seems so clear as daylights.From how he appeared in her office until- "Wait-Does that mean I really fell asleep on the park?!" Her expression turned into horror as the foggy memories finally become clearer _.Lady Hokage fell asleep on the park.How about that?_

"Aa,people kept staring at us you know?And your snoring was quite entertaining to be watched" Both of kids snickers as their mother face turn red from embarrasment.Boruto on the other hand,trying to play it cool still holding back his trump card

"I-they said that?". _Noooo...My image as Hokage was broken into pieces,not from a battle but because my snoring?!_

"No,It just my judgment" She let out a sigh of relief _.They was not the one said it,it just his judgment.And he was very bad at judging something_

The man infront of her turn around to sit on the chair behind their dinning table...and to hide that smirk on his face at least for a second

The Uchiha matriarch followed his example,sitting across from him on her son right side with a smile on her face.Relief there's a big chance those weren't true.

This only make the smirk goes wider

"If you not certain with my judgment,then you should considering to add those face they had when they saw me carrying you home on my arms in your own judgment." And that smile is gone in a flash "Oh,not to mention you still snoring all the way home" Yep,definitely ceased from existance

Boruto shove a spoonful of food into his mouth,trying his best to look nonchalance and suppress an urge to join his kids laughing their head off when they saw Sarada face

Her mouth wide open with that embarassing thought clouding her mind,eyes as wide as the moon with hand hovering in front of her face with a spoon full of food on it.

"Oh Mom,you should look at the face you have right now" Minato spoke with snickers,wiping the tear forming on his blue eyes away as he did so

"Yeah Mama,If just I know Papa will do this to you I will prepare a camera to record everything"

Sarada blink once,then twice.She then turn around to her daughter who still trying her best to stop her laughter.

And to everyone surprise and horror she then beam up

"Oh sweety,I'm sure you won't to.It's not my facial expression you'll got.But instead you'll record a massacre in this house"

Boruto choked on his food as her gaze shift to him with Mangekyō spinning rapidly.Coughing while smacking his chest before gulping a glass of water in front of him

"W-wait! I d-don't meant that!"

"Uh-huh"

The mood took drastic change from the amount of killing intent she leaked,even the kids is shrinking back on their chair.Afraid with the wrath they no doubt will witness if their possibly no more than a pool of blood father didn't do anything to pacify their mother in time.

But this time a miracle happened

Thankfully

Their door bell rang,indicating someone is paying a visit to them.They waste no more time to get away from the said massacre thanks to anyone on the other side of it.

And if Boruto never be so grateful with his father sudden appearence,he sure will this time.

"Grandpa!" the voices of their children resonating to the kitchen area,making Sarada's mood took another shift as the voice of her father and the man she considered as a father himself reaching out to her ears

"Hey! How my favorites grandson and granddaughter doing?" The former Seventh Hokage said as he lift Kushina to his arm and fist bumped with Minato.

"Grandpa! Grandpa you should help Papa,Mama gonna kill him-ttebayo"

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at this "That Mini-Dobe...He did something stupid again don't he?"

"Aa,Dad teased Mom about how she snored last night"

"Hn,serve him right" Sasuke know what will going to happen if you teased a girl for their snoring.And how could he know? let just said he learnt it after a certain pinkette make him unable to walk for a week in one of their journey during their youth,and when I said youth I didn't meant the one when he was acting like a crazy psycho son of a bitch and revenge addicted asshole

What I meant is the one after his journey of redemption,after the whole Explosive Human incident he decide to came home but he didn't stay long because he had another mission that time though,earning him incapability to come to he-will-never-admitted-to-anyone-idiot bestfriend wedding.

 _It just like tommorow_ He thought bitterly.It's not he miss his youth or something,like I said he did alot of things he not proud of.

That is why he always trying his best to give his daughter a better future,he never wanted his daughter to follow his footsteps.

But sometimes he thought if time really goes this fast? They were 51 old currently and his hair is not as black as they used to.His joints start to hurting and sometimes he had trouble to walk

Let alone to fight

He had retired long ago when the Dobe handed Konohamaru the hat.At first he thought it was a dream,he can't believe the guy who yell his head off that one day he'll become Hokage during his childhood and teens day will finally pass the title he longing so far to someone else after twelve years on the chair.Saying 'I'm far too old for this' along the process

Two of three members of second generation Sannin make their way to the kitchen area with their grandchilds following behind,the former Uchiha clan lead rose an eyebrow when his eyes landed on the scene before him

The current Shadow Hokage hid behind the chair he sat on not too long ago,clutching the chair for dear life as he shrinking back thanks to the glare he received

There's only two a Shadow Hokage is known to afraid of.First;their wives wrath and second the Hokage themselves(Sasuke is not included).

And what if your wife is the Hokage and you are the said Shadow Hokage?

Well...

"Mom,stop that! you scare Dad you know? he just kidding afterall" Which are still understatement I must said,the last time she cast him in a Genjutsu because his stupidity make his head felt numb.And when I said head I didn't meant the one he use to think.

 _I should know better than to mock her-ttebasa!_

"Oh,don't worry kid.I've change my mind..." She gave him a smile,an evil one but that was enough to make him jump from his crouching position with a yelp

 _THAT SMILE!_

"Anyway Dad,what are you doing here?" She spun around facing her father,another shift of demeanor occured as she asked him with pure curiousity

"Hn? the idiot over there didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She turn once again to face her still flinching husband

"I-I've decide to let you join me investigating that old hideout-ttebasa!"

Her face lit up as her demeanor took another drastic change,any trace of anger or annoyance vanish as a grin broke on her face,A real one.

"Really?!"

"Y-yes...?"

She waste no time to throw herself and clinging to him,Boruto on the other hand struggling to kept his footing thanks to sudden change of weight

"Sarada! get down,you're heavy!" He cursed internally when his right foot hitting something solid,making him stumble on his feet before finally regaining his footing once again.

She kisses his cheek while muttering thank you again and again,leaving the former avenger to watch his daughter with faint smile on his face.Naruto and both of the kids on the other hand,didn't bother to suppress a grin from forming on their faces

 _I know she's on the right hand,he'll never let him fell in the same darkness I once get myself into.And if she did I more than certain he will do anything to pull her away from it,just like his father once did to me.And I'm so grateful for that_

It's not like he didn't believe with his own daughter,in fact he always know that she'll never fell on the said darkness.But Uchihas is known for their curse,a curse of hatred that's it.But inside her also burning The Will Of Fire.Just like the name,it's burning inside of her fending off any darkness.Something Sasuke didn't felt until Naruto finally knocked some sense on him,literally.

And if that fire reced for some reason,she has friends who will keep it burning brightly in her.Something that Sasuke didn't felt until Kakashi accepted him back to the village

 _And love_

Although Uchihas is known for a clan who hate the most,they are also known for a clan who love the most.They'll do anything to protect their loved ones.Proof? Sasuke was gone for couples years away from his own daughter and missed almost all of her childhood to protect her and his wife.Love is something Sasuke finally felt thanks to Sakura,the first and only woman he fell in love with in romantic way.

"Okay! Okay,you're welcome!.Now seriously get down on your feet before we fell face first to the floor below!"

"Oh...Sorry 'bout that..." She gave her a sheepish smile,the blond man just rolls his eyes at this _.Guess old habits really die hard_

"Now,go take shower and get ready to go"

"But what about the village? we should ask Konohamaru-sensei to take lead for the mean time,I also should Inform Shikadai to post-poned my schedules and--"

"Sarada..."

"And I should inform Mitsuki to add more guards on the village outskirts and--" Boruto closed his eyes,a sigh escaping his mouth

"And what about the kids?! who will take care of them when we're away?! Dad? can I-"

Her husband put his hands to her shoulders completely silencing her as her eyes locked with his blue ones

"I've sent the words to everyone already,Konohamaru-sensei and Mitsuki will meet us at village eastern gate before our departure and your Dad and mine will take care of the kids.Right kids?" He peered toward Minato and Kushina who later shrugs

"I don't see why not Dad,Grandpa Sasuke can teach me couples of cool Jutsus"

"Yeah Papa,and Grandpa Naruto can tell me some of his stories too!.Since today is a day-off from Academy anyway"

Naruto grin up,lifting his granddaughter into his right shoulder who later giggling as he carry her to the living area "C'mon then! I'll tell you a story when I bring down a flying fortress with hundreds shadow clones and Rasengan-Dattebayo!"

The sound of their laughters mixed together slowly fading away as they make their way to the said living area.Leaving four person standing-

"Grandpa can you help me improve my Katon?"

"Aa"

Scratch that,I mean two person standing in the kitchen-

"Well,I'll go take a shower then" She gave him a wink before leaning closer to his face "though your decision will not go unrewarded"

"Join me..." she purred at his ear,sending goose bumps all over his body as she did so

The man didn't said anything as she drag him inside their bathroom,leaving no one at kitchen area.

What? there's no lemon at this chapter! wait until a bit longer will ya?geez,complainers...

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"Aw,c'mon Sensei! It just a day you know?!"

"I know...But you owe me one-kore"

"Don't worry,we'll have a bowl of Ramen when I'm back.And it's on me!"

"Yeah yeah..."

Boruto rolls his eyes at this,he never understand why she love the stuff so much.Honestly he didn't understand why **they** like it.Ramen never sat well on him,the flavour is too strong for his liking and it took time until the taste was gone completely from his throat.

 _It was Dad fault,he always treat her a bowl of it whenever they finished training during her youth.And she start to like the stuff along the time,as for Konohamaru-sensei...I guess you could say the same._

 _And it start to rub on Kushina also_

Which are true,if Naruto took the habit from his mother then his granddaughter took it from him.She truly resemble Kushina Uzumaki in this special case

"I still never understand why you people love that stuff..." he mutters his thought,catching the blue haired man attention on his side

"Neither am I" The said man beamed up toward his companion,earning a disapproving look from him

"Your apetite is worse,Mitsuki.Why you like egg so much anyway?"

"Because they're delicious?"

"Oh,thanks for your very informative answer" There's heavy sarcasm letching on his tone as he rolls his eyes

"You are welcome"

The blond mentally facepalmed,his golden eyed friend still unable to read expression and used them properly sometimes.Sure he make progress,the first time they met on Academy he completely void from any kind of facial expression.Save that creepy smile he always wore almost at all time,but it can not be considered as a facial expression because it almost look like his default façade.

 _That smile almost rivaled old man Sai's_

"Anyway,how village security status?" He decide to change the subject with more important one

"I've add more ANBUs and patrols units outside and inside village wall,I've also sent dozens of snakes to reach the unreachable places our units can't get their hands into"

Boruto nod,glancing toward black haired woman in front of him as she start bickering with their former Sensei regarding flavour of the Ramen they'll buy later

"Oi! let's get going"

That surely caught her attention

"Forget it! just make sure the village is safe.I'm counting on both of you" She said addresing toward her former Sensei and teammate who later just grunts

Fixing the sword on her hips before turning on her heels to face the blond she gave him a nod

The Ninth and her Shadow make their way toward their destination,leaving both men standing on the village gate alone as a gust of wind blowing up scattered leaves on ground high into the skies once again

 ** _Continue_**

"There must be some kind of power generator here.You go ahead,I'll check if there's some"

The ravenette gave him an approving nod,walking inside what seem to be endless abyss of hideout with Sharingan blazing as they go their separated ways

She hold the sword on her grip tightly,a hairline away from slashing anything that stupid enough to jump on her.Every shadows on the corners of her eyes seems alive thanks to her sharpened senses as she make her way further into the darkness

She stoped on a dead end,frowning slightly when she noticed the stupid design of this hideout

 _What the hell?!_

There's no turn or something unless the one where Boruto goes,she just walk straight ahead from the entrance and here she are.Standing behind a metallic door with a frown on her face

A very large door

Now she notice it,a large and thick door made from steel that's it.It's obvious whoever made it didn't want anything to escape from inside easily,as if they can escape anyway judging from how thick it is.

 _It almost as thick as my thigh...if not thicker_ she concluded as she knock it lightly,the metal didn't budge at all

 _I wonder what on the other side..._

She jumped when a hand landing on her shoulder,wielding her sword almost instinctively toward it's owner with no second thought.

There's sound of metal clashing against each other along with the orange-ish color of flames sparks filling the air

She gasped when her Sharingan finally catch the intruder identity

 ** _Shift_**

 _That should do it_

The blond man let out a sigh when the pile of metals in front of him finally came back to work once again,if the steady humming it produce is not enough then the sudden brightness in the room did convince him that he had done a very good job fixing it

 _It's surprise me it still had enough fue_ _l though..._

The whiskered man stand on the door frame of the room where the generator is,gazing at still darkened hallway in front of him with stoic face

 _I guess the lights was out since long time ago_ _.Or maybe there's somekind of switch to turned it on here?_

He start to make his way back toward where the ravenette gone,walking casually without letting his guard down even a second.Being away from the village constantly make his senses sharpened as a sword on his hip,thanks for quiet and dense forest.

The whiskered man stop when his gaze land on her back,eye glimmering as his gaze change toward large door in front of her.

 _Huge_

Was the first thing he notice.

"Sarada?"

No answer

He sighed,it looks like she is lost on her own thought.He walk toward her with loud stomps on his feet,making sure she's aware with his presence

But she didn't.

And that is why he decided to put a hand on her shoulder

And regretted it almost instantly

She suddenly spun around,Boruto only had seconds to unseathed his sword to counter her's.Thanks to his special eye he able to catch a glint of her sword as it illuminated by a light from power supply room he went not long ago.

"What the hell was that?!" The ravenette hissed toward her companion,clearly annoyed with his action.

"I should be the one who ask.I've called your name but you didn't heard me-ttebasa!".

"Huh?"

"You heard me"

He lowered his sword,turning his gaze toward a panel near the said door while frowning

 _According to direction that lever pointed to,the door should be opened when I fixed the power_

His frown deepened when he notice it not so good condition

 _Unless it goes rusty and not able to deliver the electricity.Meaning I should do everything manually_

"Here,hold this" He handed her it cover,pulling out a flashlight and start doing the things.

The ravenette merely raised an eyebrow as she glance at the piece of metal on her hands.Not really sure what she should to do with it.

 _Guess hanging-out with Denki had a positive part after all,although they just talk about games,movies and stuff most time_...

The hall they on is suddenly lit up,startling her a bit is the door in front of them.

It start to opening

First thing she saw is darkness,until the light is finally on one by one along with the door ahead.

And when it fully opened,she found herself griping her sword with Sharingan blazing

And ready to strike at any time

The piece of metal on her hands long forgotten as it laid on the floor below,there's familiar warm aura coming from her companion and she knew it very well until the point where she didn't need to glance at him to make sure.

Not she will do it anyway because her Mangekyō is focused on the man **in front** of her

"You..." Boruto can not believe this...how could he still alive?! The blond was sure he's dead already,it was her who kill him

"You supposed to be dead,didn't I kill you before?" Her tone was cold,did not like the situation at all

"Oh look who come to visit,Lady Hokage and Lord Shadow...Pleasure to meet you both" He bent down in a bowing manner,a bow meant nothing but a mock

"ANSWER ME!" Electricity start to surrounded her sword,teeth gritted together as red-ish aura emitted around her.

If it's not because Boruto's hand on her shoulder,I'm very sure she'll bring down the whole hideout already.

"Short-tempered...never change I see" He start to pacing back and forth,the action only make her uneasieness intensifies."Well,you see My Lady.To answer your question is simple enough,Yes and no"

"Then I'll make yes as the only answer,Kashin! "

"Sarada! Wait!"

The blond man didn't had any other choice than to follow her dashing forward,hand gripping what formerly was his Master sword tightly.

"You know,it could be a little bit hard because there still more answers"

She held her sword on her side

"Yes;You did kill me"

"Sarada,Stop!"

"And No;Because it's not me"

She skid on the floor in attempt to stop after she realised the fatal mistake she made.

But it was too late though

Her opponent held his hands up,something glowing with pale blue color on it.Something look a lot like an orb

And then,it explode in bright blue color

She has no other choice than to cover her sensitive eyes with her hands and hope it would receed soon.

That is the least she hope until she felt her body being sucked into it,and to make matter worst:It awfully felt familiar

The last thing she heard and saw is blur vision of black and yellow along with sudden screaming of her name.

And then nothing

No blinding light,only darkness

And no scream,only silence.A deafening silence.

 **TBC**

 **No note here.Only sorry for the late update.Seriously I'm very very sorry 'bout that**


	3. Chapter 3:Encounter

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any Characters in the series**

 **Warning:Language** **!**

 ***Grammatical errors and misspelings ahead*!**

 **Enjoy!** **-**

 **-Chapter 3:Encounter**

Sarada Uchiha were in deep shit

She was on her way back from her recon to regroup with Boruto after Konohamaru-sensei announced that he and Mitsuki already captured the Panda-Bear they looking for.

It's annoyed her about how easy for it to escaped from the zoo and she'll make sure to have a word or two if those zookeepers didn't do anything about it

That's the least she thought right now

 _Who is this guy?!_

She clutch the Kunais on her hands tightly,Sharingan spinning with each calculations she made in mind.

"Who are you?" She growls at him who later just grin mischiveously,no answer were given.

 _"Sarada? Who you speaking with?"_ Ah that's right,she almost forget Boruto is still inside her radio range.

"Boruto,did Konohamaru-sensei in your reach?"

 _"No...We split up pretty far from them remember?"_

"Damn..."

 _"What is it?"_

She push the small device on her ear with her index finger

"I've been attacked,this guy appeared ou-"

 _"What?! Where are you? I'm on my way,just hang in there!"_

"Wait! Boruto!"

There's sound of buzzing static from the other side of it,he didn't gave her any chances to explain her plan at all.

Sarada know this guy is not an ordinary opponent the moment he showed himself.

She almost not noticing his presence if not for her Sharingan,everything looks normal when she push herself from branches to branches not so long ago.Birds still chirpings,the trees still moving back and forth along with the wind and there was no trace of Chakra anywhere nearby

That until her Sharingan catch a glimpse of unnatural shadow sitting under a tree that she notice something was off.Her father told her once that if she wanted to get used with her Sharingan,she has to use it more often regardless the situation.Consider it as practice for her eyes

And when she glance at it,it was not the shadow she saw but a rain of Kunais and Shurikens heading toward her,forcing her to dodge it with every possible ways.

She of course as an Uchiha and Sharingan wielder more than capable to dodge and intercept those in mid-air with her own pair easily

And when she landed on the ground was when she realised she was in deep trouble.

The Genjutsu she planted on him the moment she notice his presence didn't show any effect of succesion

In fact it appeared that the man didn't seems affected by it at all.

It's like her Jutsu never reached on him but she know her own limits,that is why she is more than certain it did reached him.

Then why it's appeared to be not so?

 _And here come the question of the day..._

"Sarada...Uchiha..." The man in front of her snarls,earning her attention "Those eyes..." Something like a metallic staff sliding from his long sleeve before he catch it on his grip,with devilish grin on his face he lunged forward "Will be mine!"

She gritted her teeth,this is not the first time someone wanted her Sharingan so it's not surprised her anymore.But it doesn't meant she's not upset about it,it's a gift from her father and she'll do anything to keep it from being taken no matter what.

 _It's part of our clan,and only Uchiha can have it._

There's sound of metals clashing and scrapings against each other as their weapons finally met,she hold his attack with both Kunais on her hands.Being a grown man gave him advantages in terms of strength and he start to outpowered her.

Sarada forced to get on one of her knees,holding the staff above her head with every single one of her strength as the ground beneath her start to cracking from the amount of power they also forced to hold.

 _Let's make sure about that..._

"You people always wanted Sharingan so much,wasn't there some better things to do other than threatening to pluck other's eyes out?"

The man in front of her snorts before glancing down toward her to retorts.

But he froze when he saw her eyes

Sarada let out a triumphant smirk adorning her face when the man body goes rigid,the staff above her head slowly losing it's pressing power and closing the point where she'll be able to push him back.

 _Good,Genjustu in close proximity is stronger.It only matter of time for me to change the table_

But she never have the chance though

Another staff sliding down his other sleeve.He swung it toward her,knocking the Kunais away from her hands.

The ravenette let out a surprised gasp,but the gasp turned into painful grunt as a kick landed on her chest,sending her flying backwards couples of feet away before finally she come to a halt when her body hitting a boulder,cracking it.

She took a shaky breath as red dots start to invading her vision,her back felt like they were set on fire and her lungs felt like they were ripped open from her chest.Every small portion of oxygen she took felt like they're unable to reach but yet at the same time her lungs felt full with it.

She barely heard his laughters as her own conciousnes start to fading in and out when her body fell back on the hard ground below.

Sarada struggles to push herself up,It's hard to command parts of your body to move when all you feel is pain coming from it.

But there's no way she'll let herself to be defeated by a person like him.

The man tilted his head as she finally get on her trembling feet,her glasses is knocked out of her face thanks for that blow earlier.

"Oh?...Persistence aren't we?" He let out giggles when her body fell backwards,slumping down on the boulder her body landed into before.

 _"...da? Sarada! Answer me goddammit!"_

"I-I'm f-fine..." She stated with eyes narrowed and clenched jaw

 _"Of course you are,you're stronger than this!.Just make sure to wait for me will ya?"_

"Idiot..." A weak smile found it's way to her face,using the boulder on her back as a support to get on her feet before glaring toward her opponent with Sharingan ablaze

Her vision still blurry,but it's not as blur when her Sharingan was off.Papa once told her when she obtain the second tomoes is when her Sharingan will have perfect eyesight.

She fished out another pair of Kunais,holding them on her iron grips before dashing forward.All pain is ignored.

Because there's no way Uchiha Sarada will give up on a man like him,and there's no way she'll give up on anything.

Another sound of metals clashing filling the air,the ravenette grinds her Kunais against his staff.She sent a kick toward him who later dodge it with stepping backward,but her attack is not stopped there

She threw her Kunais toward the man,he used his staffs to repels her attacks with precision.But unknown to him,he played right to her plan.

His staffs flew from his hands and landed couples of metres in front of him,his focused turned into smirking Sarada behind his staffs and growled when he noticed strings on his staffs leading to her palms

"Clever...but it won't enough"

"It won't" She admitted "But this will"

Her figures disappeared in a puff of smokes,the man eyes goes wide when realisation hit him.

 _It just a Shadow clone! Damn you brat!_

Something obscuring sun lights from reaching to him,he looked up toward it and saw her diving from the skies above with retracted fist

He almost didn't have time to react.

"Shannaro!"

Sarada's fist hit the ground where the man stood before,the earth scattered into pieces from the impact she gave.

But again,it's not over yet

Water shoting from the cracks and rushing toward the man,it's a good thing she pay extra attention on geology when Shino-sensei taught them.

 _There's underground water resource around this area,and the impact from above make the cavern to collapses and spluttering it contains into surface.And yes,it won't do any harm to him.Not if I don't take any advantage from it_

She quickly waves couples of handsigns,inhaling a good portion of oxygen and holding her Chakra on her chest before release them in one fluid motion.

There's a large ball of fire sailing on the air,it's not as big as her father's but for now it was enough for her plan.The fireball hitting the water,making it vaporized and creating clouds of steams in the air around her opponent

 _And now the final phase..._

Using the strings she used to pull his staffs off from his hands before to snatched the staffs off the ground and hold it on her grips.

The girl already analyse what the material made from the moment he used it against her,and coincidence or not it was made from a steel capable to inducting electricities.

And to prove her point,she channeled Raiton to it.And as expected,electricity start to cracking around it harmlessly.At least for her.

She threw the staffs into the clouds of steam in front of her,it sail on the air for couples of seconds before finally reaching to it.

And when it did

It explode in a blue color of lightning,there's sound of pained scream from the inside.And Sarada didn't want to imagine what happen to the man.

A smile found it's way to her face,clearly satisfied from the results. _Hah! Bet he didn't expect that...hehehe..._

Her smile flattered as the toll of using Sharingan and Jutsus at rapid succesion finally hit her,not to mention their previous mission to captured that stupid Panda-Bear also drain her.

They start their search since this morning,a non-stop search.Starting from wandering around the vilage until it's outskirts.

She stumbles to kept her footing for couples of seconds before finally her legs given in,making her to fell forward with heavy **_'Thud'_** and a groan

The world fell silent as she lay on the ground,her conciousnes start to sliping once again and her back start to felt hurt again.

 _Though this is felt perfect...I can take a nap for a while,it won't..hurt...r-right?..._ Her eyes start to closed,she is on a finger away from sinking in deep slumber until a voice pull her out of it completely

"I have to admit,you're a lot stronger than what I expected"

And to make matter worse,it didn't sound happy

Wh-what?

She rest her chin into the ground in order to look ahead,she only able to open one of her eyes but it's more than enough to see who it was

Her opponent still alive

"But using the Sharingan still drain your Chakra,hm?"

Her vision still blurry,the only thing she can make out from him is that his clothes is shreded,his exposed left arm is an obvious evidence since he had a long sleeves before

"Told ya kid,just gimme your eyes so you won't suffer any of this anymore"

He stepped from slowly disintegrating cloud of steam,giving Sarada more details of his figure.But what draw her attention is his right hand,his skin glowing in red-ish color under his torned sleeve.And on his grip is his staff

 _No...I can't..._ She try to push herself up with her hands,but she slumped back on the ground not long after she did so.

"Although I never said you have to be alive so I can take them..."

He start to walk toward her,his staff gracing on the ground below with each steps he took leaving a trail of line on it.

She try to push herself from the ground once again,and thankfully she did succes this time.Sitting on her legs before trying to stand on her trembling feet.

It took her almost everything to stand,her knees is wobbling and her body is aching like hell.But she still hold her ground nonetheless.

A sigh escaping his lips,this little brat sure persistance and full of surprise.Kashin will not happy for the wait,It's time to finish this once and for all.

He leap forward with left arm extended,aiming for her throat.She on her current condition will not be able to dodge him.

 _This a lot of fun than I thought,this girl is smart and the way she combine her Jutsus with environments surrounding her is very interesting.I give you that,brat_

A hand landed on her throat,she put her own hands on his almost intinctively,trying her best to stay calm and focusing her chakra to her hands so her grip will be a lot stronger than his.That until she felt her body being lifted off the ground and harder to breaths was when she began to panic.

"Not given up yet I see..." Her hands still desparately trying to grasp his grip,though the force she had has been reduced drastically but she still showed an effort there.

Something he found really amusing

She kept her eyes shut tightly,mainly because the pain on her throat and her chest as her lungs start to screaming for air.Sounds start to ceased from reaching her eardrums-no,not ceased from reaching her eardrums but her inabillity to process any kind of it because the only thing she heard is her fast-paced heartbeats and it make her head felt like it going to explode.

Even she didn't realise that her opponent is walking toward nearby tree until she felt her back being slammed to it.And a relief or not,he let go of his grip on her throat making her body to slid down on it's wooden surface before stopped on the ground.

Sarada lay on the ground,coughing and gasping for air but other than that she did nothing.Her body goes unresponsive and the only thing she can do is breathing harshly and stare at the man in front of her helplessly.There's ringing sound on her ears and she hardly understand what he saying

"Don't worry,I'll make it fast and painless as I can.Considered it as a thanks for giving me such special eyes" He retracted his right arm,staff pointing downward toward her as sun lights glinting it's tip.

And then,he thrusted it downward to her.She saw it swung toward her in painfully slow motion,taking every single detail of it the best her poor eyesight capable to.But what draw her attention is it's sharp tip.

And now it's about to torned her open

 _So this is the end,huh?.I'm not achieve my dream yet and here am I,laying on the ground unable to do anything...Simply I let Boruto down.He may not realise it but I'm part of his dream,the moment he stated that he wanted to protect me when I become Hokage..._

A silent tear dropping from her eyes as she closed it,already accepting her inevitable fate.

 _Boruto,I'm sorry..._

The sound of metal tearing flesh and bones open filling the air as blood spluttering and tainting green grasses below,followed with sound of a metal hitting the ground shortly after.

Sarada open her eyes hesitantly after five seconds of complete silent,and the absent of sharp pain she expect on her body.

Black is the first thing she notice,at first she thought it was her father who somehow appeared outta nowhere and come for her aid.But the thought quickly being thrown out the window when she notice the purple Kanji's written on it

She squinted to read what it was in hope to recognize who it is,but what she read only increase her confusion ten fold

 _Shadow?_

The sound of metal ripping flesh and bones filling the air once again,but this time it was followed with heavy 'thud' as her opponent body fell on the ground,unmoving.

Dead

Her 'Saviour' turned around,giving Sarada more detail about his features.He-now she certain it was a man-held a sword on his grip,even though all she can see is blurry she is more than sure that she had saw that sword somewhere before.

He sheathed his sword,making her focus to switch on her face,yellow and blue is what caught her attention first.And when he kneeled down she realised that yellow is his hair and blue is the color of his visible left eye,his right eye is covered with his blond bang of hair.

His left arm start to moving toward her,making her awareness with the situation return.

 _This man,he can possibly an enemy too!_

She try to move her left arm,and thankfully it did move this time.The burning pain sensation on it is ignored when she slapped his hand away weakly,but surprisingly effective to lure his hand away

"N-" She coughed,her throat still felt sore and it's hard to form the word "N-no...! Get away f-from me! Y-you are h-his friend aren't you?!" Her eyes landed on his extended right hand,there's strange marking on it and it look same with the one her opponent had before

"Relax--" _His voice...It sound unfamiliar but yet at the same time it did sound familiar...and it somehow...reassurings?_ "If I was his friend-which are clearly not- Then I'll help him instead of killing him"

Which are quite logical..."Then why you have that strange mark he also had?" She demanded weakly,still not buying it.

The man in front of her narrowed his visible eye before muttering "I'm almost forget how stubborn you was" earning confused face from her

 _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Listen,I can't tell you anything about it but trust me when I said I want to help you-tteb--err the best I can do!"

His hands reaching to her once again,but this time she did not fight it back.If this man was really an enemy then he'll be able to kill her easily if he wanted to according from what she witnessed before.

 _As if I can fight back anyway,I really don't have choice right now._

But despite her previous thought she also felt this feeling tingled on the deepest of her heart,a feeling she felt whenever Boruto's about to pull one of his near-suicidal decissions and drag her along on it.A decission that somehow always ended miraculously good.

That she has to trust him and everything will be okay.

Sarada felt her body being rolled over so now she facing upwards, toward green healthy leaves of a tree.Her chest still hurt and she struggle to keep her breathing steady,this can be seen from the way she wince slightly with each breath she took

Her still unknown saviour seems sense this

"I'll start with your chest,lets just hope he only fractured and not broken your ribs" His right hand hovering above her chest,palm glowing in green-ish color as the mark on it seems to glowing with blue color much to her surprise. _It has different color than that man,his is blue instead of red._

The effect of it almost immediately,the pain in her chest slowly disappeared and it become more and more easier for her to breath.

And now the pain is receded she finally able to felt that his left hand is over her head,caressing her hair with green-ish Healing Chakra and soothing manners.

Silent overtook.The only sound can be heard is the humming of green energy radiating from his palms.Sarada look toward him,a bit guilty for snapping at him.This man even though he was a stranger doesn't meant any harm to her,and he did help her just like he said.

 _Unless he's one of those crazy psycho who heal their victims before torture them to death.Which are a bit counter-productive if you ask me._

"Um,I'm sorry about earlier,Uncle..." His left eye twitched

 _Uncle?!_

"...But it's hard to trust a stranger who appeared outta nowhere and suddenly offer you some aid.And if you wanted me to be honest I still don't trust you,you know?" _Why am I saying this?! Does the effect of Chakra exhaustion and the heat is finally hit me?!_

"I understand" Is his only reply

She closed her onyx eyes,her once aching chest is now felt better with nice cool sensation and the way he caressing her hair is really comforting.

It's like him know how to make her comfortable even though she is sure this is the first time they met.

"So...You know Medical Ninjutsu huh?" She cracked open her eyes to glance at his hand,it's now moving to her throat.

"Aa" The ravenette merely raised an eyebrow with his sudden short reply,but hold her tongue about it nonetheless

Instead she continue to questioned him,partially curious and partially so she can pry more information about him. _Even I don't know who is his name..._

"How?"

He spare her a glance,something like anger and regret appeared on his face and it make Sarada heart to skip a beat.

"My wife...She taught me the basic of it,In case of medical emergency and she is not there to handle it"

 _Like now_

Sarada notice his breathing goes heavy for second until it come to normal once again,and that anger was overwhelmed with worry in that split second.And she also noticed that the anger is not directed to his wife but more to himself.

She felt bad for asking but there's no other way to find out about him more.

So she continue

"And your wife...where is she?"

This time he turned his head completely,and on his eye something she don't understand come to surface.Unlike before,it last longer.

"We've got separated...But I have a clue where she is.In fact I was on my to retrieve her" he returned his attention to her throat,eye grew distant with each passing second.

"Don't worry,I'm sure she is fine you know?.Even a medic-nin is more than capable to take care of themselves in a battle.Mama did showed me that". _Yeah...Probably Chakra exhaustion..._

"You have no idea" His tone is filled with pride and confidenity.

"Where you came from anyway?" Her gaze landed on blue forehead protector he wore,it's hard to conclude when the only thing you see is blurry.

The man shook his head,his bang swaying along his movement,revealing a scar on his right eye running vertically,and his blue mark on it "I can't tell you that"

She scowls "Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Why was that?"

Another shook of his head is the only answer given.

She scoffed "You're annoying"

 _Forget about Chakra exhaustion,I talk too easy.I should had passed out since ten minutes ago from it,the only logical explanation is that he just not only heal me but also gave me his Chakra._

Her onyx eyes landed on his face,seeing him open his mouth to retorts her statement.

But he never did

His body tensed up,the cool green Chakra stop from flowing on his palm and he suddenly stand on his feet,startling her a bit.

"I have to go" he declares out of blue,confusing her once again

 _He is here_

"Wait,I don't know your name yet!" She jolted up to sitting position,wincing when her sore back complains with the sudden movement and her vision start to blacking out for couples of seconds.Forcing her to lean on the tree behind her

"It doesn't matter,I have a feeling we'll meet again soon.Now,I have to go..."

 _I don't want him to see me,it will only make things more complicated than it already has_

He bend down,hand reaching out to her forehead protector with fingers extended "I'll see you later"

There's gust of wind coming from him,his features flickering for split second until finally he's gone in a flash of blue.

Leaving wide eyed Sarada with jaw dropped loosely and hands hanging limply on her sides.

 _W-what was that?! How-How could he knew about that gesture?!_

And then the question she longing for answer twice on that day came back,though it was addressed for different person

 _Who is that man?_

"SARADA!" A yell reaching out to her ears.She blinks,closing her agape mouth.A wave of relief washing her body when she registered who it's belong to

"I'm here,Boruto!" She called back,unable to fight back slight smile from forming on her face.

There's rustling sound from above as couples of leaves falling to the ground below,a figure jump down from it and landed in front of her.

Well,not landed.He tripped on the dead body of her former attacker before fell face first on the forest floor.Earning disapproving sound from her.

Boruto push himself off the ground with a groan,rubbing his swollen cheek along the process.He turned around to look what was the damn thing that make him tripped off.

Only to freeze when his eyes landed on a dead body,a fresh dead body of a man.

He yelp when scooting away from it,only to stop when his back hitting a tree where Sarada leaned on.Earning the spot on her right side.

"Th-Th...That's...!" He stutters,finger extended and pointed toward _it_ with frightened expression on his face.

"Idiot! Only you can get tripped on a dead body!" She scold him,although it didn't sound like it because she herself is quite amused to see his expression.A grin broke on her face,before she lean closer and whispers on his ear

"Oh,Boruto...what have you done? Now get ready to be haunted for the rest of your life..." She finish with dark chuckles and evil smile.

He jumped to his feet,his finger now pointed toward her as he backing away from her.He only stopped when his leg hit something soft on the ground,something unnaturally soft.

He glance toward it through the corner of his blue eyes carefully,shoulder tensed up and heart pounding in his chest rapidly.A bead of sweat running down his temple

"AAAAAHHH!!!" He screams while running away and hiding behind the tree where she leaned on.Making her to erupts in laughters with his antics.

"HAHAHAHA--Ack,Ow-ow-ow..." She winced forward,her back start to shoting hot pain sensation again,forcing her to slumped back to solid tree behind,her laughters turned into pained whimpers.

"Hey,you okay?" He peered from the other side,a worried frown on his face

"I'm...fine..." She declares through gritted teeth,giving Boruto no ease at all.But he know better than to push the subject so he just dropped it.

"Okay...Stay here,I'll find your glasses..." He start to walk away,eyes never leaving his only female teammate

"As if I can roaming around easily anyway..." she mutters.

"Well,knowing you.You will if I don't said so"

"Tch,whatever..."

Silent,the only sounds on the background is trees rustling from the wind and bird chirpings,along with Boruto faint footsteps as he walking around looking for said glasses.

The blond boy slowing his paces down,a rather unsettling dark thought appeared on his mind.

 _That man,did she kill him? If she did how could she appeared to be okay with it? as far as I know neither three of us has made our first kill,and knowing her she'll probably the one who will reacted worst between us.I'll not surprised if it was Mitsuki,he threatened to kill Sumire before and it's not just a hollow threat.But this is Sarada,at first glance people will thought that she'll never bothered by it,but for those who know her they'll know through that composed façade she buried her true feeling inside,something she'll only open when she is alone.It was worse than to unleash it here and there because at that point there's no one to offer her some comfort.So why she look so okay with it? And she still able to laugh?_

"Hey,Sarada..." He started uncomfortably

"Hmm?" She hums,wiping her head toward him.

"That man...Did you...Did you kill him?" He stop his search at this point,blue eyes bored to her onyx ones.

"No..." she answer quitely,averting her gaze away from those beautiful blue eyes of him.And from the corner of her eyes she noticed his shoulders slumped down in relaxed manners.But not much she can concluded with blur vision.

"I see..." There's clear relief on his tone that make a frown to appeared under her forehead protector.

 _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Care to explain who did that?" The boy stopped,bending down to pick her glasses.It's sat near a boulder,and on it something is imprinted in a shape of human body.But what caught his attention is red and white pieces of fabrics sticking on it.

"Honestly I don't know...There's a man appeared outta nowhere and...impaled him" The blond look toward her,noticing his shredded back and turning his gaze back to the said fabrics.

 _That must be hurt..._

"Here" The blond handed her glasses back when he arrived on her sitting form,thankfully and miraculously there's no visible damage on her glasses.

"Thanks" she mutter while taking her glasses from his hand before sliding it to the bridge of her nose.

"Can you walk?" _Let's sit anywhere but away from his corpse_

"I don't know...let me try"

She try to push herself from sitting position,using the tree on her back as a support to stood.

But it's not enough.

Her head still felt dizzy,making her to lost his balance and falling forward.But a hand on her shoulders stop her from the fall.

"Easy now,c'mon I'll help you" She open her mouth to protests but he cut her off "Not now,just listen to me for once"

And listen to him she did.

They ended up sitting on a boulder,alongside each other

"Before you gave me one of your lectures about being stupid and not thinking any plans before come here...I did think about it" She look at him with surprised face,momentarily forgotten about how he cut her off when she about to explain her plans "I sent a clone and gave my radio to so it can reach Konohamaru-sensei and Mitsuki's,I had no time to wait at the moment so I decide to come here by myself"

"Since when you have patience to wait anyway..."

"Hey! Don't put the blame on me-Dattebasa! It's your own fault to make me worry beyond words!" He huffed and jerk his head away while crossing his arms in front of his chest,missing the way her eyes widen behind those red framed glasses.

"You...You worry for me?" She asked disbelieved "Since when?!"

He uncrossed his arms,eyes averted to the ground below."I've always worried for you,even before I swore to protect you"

"Boruto..." Whisper is the only thing she can do,this really caught her off-guard.After the whole Chunnin exams incident he change almost completely,he act more mature and always put everything seriously regarding training,something he didn't had before.

She bit her bottom lip,this idiot who's lazy enough to refuse training even for their graduation exams turned out to be a hard-workers.Something is clearly admirable in her eyes.

And she believe that the heat on her face is coming from the sun.Even though they were sitting under a tree and sun lights clearly unable to reach them...

"Because you're reckless as hell! Try to be more careful will ya? I don't want you to destroy the entire forest just to took down an enemy-ttebasa!" And in a flash that admiration is gone,repleaced with annoyance.

She sent a punch that landed on his head,it's not Chakra-infused one but it still did the job.This time she's the one who crossed her arms and scoff "You're annoying" But despite that,a smile crepting on her face.

Two flickers of Chakras entering their surrounding,two familiar flickers of Chakra.And once again she felt relief washing over her body

"They're here..." They stood up,eyes gazing toward trees line where their Chakra inbound from.

And suddenly he took his black jacket off,making Sarada to squeak and put her hands in front of her defensively as he push it toward her

"Wh-what do you want?!" She sttuters.

Her companion just look at her with impassive face,a hand on his pocket.

"Your back is shredded..." Her face turned beat red from embarassment "Unless you want to walk around with your back exposed..." He start to retract his hand back,making Sarada to panically snatch his jacket off his hand.

"NO! I-I take this,thank you"

She put his jacket on,It's a bit too big for her but who she are to complain?.

"YO! SENSEI! MITSUKI!"

Two figures racing toward them,and Sarada never been so happy seeing his Sensei and teammates before.

And then it downed to her what her mysterious saviour said before.Or rather a word he used

 _Retrieve?_

 ** _TBC_**

 **Phew! And that is Chapter 3 everyone!Hope you like it.**

 **You know,I've always appreciated** **Comments.You guys been far to quiet,tell me what on your mind regarding this story.**

 **And if you like it,will you kind enough to give me a vote? It give my morale a boost you know?.**

 **I don't write even a word for the next chapter of There for you yet,I bit busy lately,sorry 'bout that.**

 **Thanks for reading this story!**

 **Cipher032 out!**


	4. Chapter 4:Unexpected

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **!*Grammatical errors and misspelings ahead*!**

 **!WARNING:LANGUAGE!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 4:Unexpected-**

The sound of metals scraping against something solids is what woke her up,even though so all she can see is nothing but dark.

It took her seconds to realise that she's been blindfolded.

And it also took her seconds to realise that her hands is handcuffed on her back

 _What the hell is going on?_

There's faint footsteps from her back,making her awarenes with the situation to returned.Giving from her current situation only one conclusion is seems logical about who it was

 _An enemy?_

She balled her fists ready to send punches and make her escapes,but instead she felt the piece of fabric on her eyes suddenly being lifted off her head,revealing burning white light from a single light above where she sat on and a table infront of her

She blinks to adjust her vision,but found it was useless when she realised that her glasses were also gone.Of course it is,they won't blindfolded me with my glasses still on

But that doesn't make the dark figure sitting across from her to goes unnoticed by her,in fact it was what draw her most attention instead of the dark creepy room she currently on.

Because their eye is glowing with red-ish color,much so like her whenever she turned her Doujutsu on and stare at a mirror.

 _Sharingan?_

She felt her blood to start boiled as anger took over,even she forget with her own situation.This person somehow acquired Uchiha famous clan Doujutsu,there's only four person recorded to had it-one is Sarada herself-and those Shin clones is out of count.So how could this person has it?does there was other Uchiha out there? No,that was impossible.If there's one,at least she or her father will know about it,it just there's no possible way that could happen,at least not logically.

But yet there is,in front of her staring-glaring-at her with that same crimson eye is someone with Sharingan,Or maybe he stole it from someone? Like from one of Shin clone? Or maybe-No,no way.I really should not thinking about that latter possibillity

She scowled,clearly not liking this at all.She about to speak,to demand the person in front of her about how he-now she certain it was a man-got that eye before she burns him with Amaterasu or bury him alive,but then she remember her compromising situation and decide to ask it first

"What the hell is going on here?" She growled quitely,any others people will think her tone can be considered to be non threatening,but anyone who known her well enough will know it was the complete opposite of it,because right now she barely able to contain her mixed anger and confusion inside,making her ready to explode at any moment.

"You're not in position to ask,all you have to do is answer,no more and no less" The Uchiha matriarch eyes goes wide,her anger has gone and been replaced with pure shock and confusion,shocked because his firm voice is awfuly familiar with someone,someone very close to her that make her know his every single habits,starting from how he'll stare at the window in every morning enjoying the sun lights,his choice of sweetless green tea while reading morning news paper on their kitchen table,about how he would check his sword in the middle of day before goes to train Boruto during their youth and complains later about how much he looks like Uncle Naruto is in the dinner,until how he would ate two fresh tomatoes before goes to bed.

And confusion because he is the last man who will going to accept Boruto and kids demand to pull a prank on her and-

 _Boruto!_

The sound of metal being pushed lightly stop her train of thought,glancing up she saw him putting his lone elbow on the table and lean closely,the light iluminated his once dark face,giving her a clearer view of him.

But what she saw only make her gasp in more shock

"Are you an Uchiha?" The person in front of her is unmistakenly is her father,but the last time she saw him like this is 20 years ago.

She cast her glance down,head hung low and later shook her head briefly in disbelief,eyes still wide from shock,confusion and fear mixing together.All of this doesn't make sense for her,if this somekind of joke then it long pass it's limits and she'd clearly not amused by it.This was went too far and if it really one then she'll has a word or two with Boruto-

And then it come down in a rush,like waterfall pouring down from high ground and crashing to her body,drowning her with it's mighty push.The memories,their conversation from the last night,their mission and...and that blast of blinding white light,Boruto jumping to the blast and swallow them both before everything went black and-

 _Oh god..._

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _-Couples of minutes ago-_**

Sasuke Uchiha is not happy-no,scratch that He was annoyed.

The man just finish his debrief on Hokage office and on his way home,hoping to have a little nice time alone with his beautiful pink haired wife.Since this was one of her rare day-off from that seems never ending work on Hospital and he really don't have anything better to do,not to mention Sarada is on one of her mission with her team and she'll be a bit busy at least until this afternoon.That is why he decide it was a good idea to come home early and spend his time with Sakura and might as well he can 'restore the clan' once again.The thought of it make a smirk to appear on his face,but it didn't last long though.

At least that is his plan,to spend a little 'Papa and Mama time' as Sarada call it whenever she caught them red-handed and tease them afterward in dinning table,although it was embarassing but it was worth it to see and heard her laughs, giggles and smile,a manifestation of what he fighting for is on those,but most of all his favorite is her smile.A smile is so much like his mother's,a smile that he willing to die for just to see it again no matter how painful it was,because other than the dark past memories it also given him the totally opposite of it,a reminder that his family were never leave him afterall.

...Or so that is the plan until an ANBU member suddenly drop from a rooftop and kneeling infront of him,effectively stoping his tracks to his apartment.

"Lord Shadow,Hokage-sama wanted your present on TI department immediatly" The masked guard said,still kneeling on the ground.

Sasuke frowned,"That Moron..." He mutters "...What he want me to do this time?" He asked flatly,a bit louder so the ANBU infront of him will able to hear

"Sir,he want you to interrogate an Unknow woman that suddenly appeared unconcious on the eastern gate"

This only make the frown deepened.Interrogating person,isn't Ibiki can do that? Why he want me to do that instead? Oh well,he's a moron afterall.Deciding to keep his breaths,he dismiss the ANBU member away without asking any further question because he know it won't make him free from this order anyway.

 _I hope it's not just a waste of time_

And with that,he make his way to the said place with a scowl on his face.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

"So tell me about this woman" The mismatched eyed man ask his companion,infront of them is a glass that show the insides of Interrogation room,and in the middle of the said room is a woman in red,she's been blindfolded with dark fabric and handcuffed on her chair as a single light bulb illuminating her figure from above.Her head is hunged,indicating that she still unconcious.

The light itself is not enough to lit up the whole room,or maybe they did that on purpose,this theory is proven to be right after he took a peek with his Sharingan and spotted masked ANBUs members standing on each corners of the dark room,unmoving.

"You will not going to believe this,Sasuke..." His blond haired companion drool,rubbing the back of his neck with his bandaged hand

"Try me" He said with a scowl,still a bit annoyed his early plan been ruined,a rare opportunity,wasted...

A sigh escaping Naruto's lips,he still think this was a bad idea,to tell him that's it.But he's a very important person so keeping something like this from him is unwise,the other reason is..."But promise me first,whatever I'm gonna tell and show you,don't let it take the best on you" He warn,his tone is firm and there's no lightness like he always had.Indicating how serious he is.

Sasuke frown.

What make him to think that way? He always know that out of all people he is the best in term of controlling emotion,at least in business state.He never let emotion to get in his way during a mission,but back home he was a very different person,he try to-at least-open up his feeling to his family and Naruto's.He never do much to others because sometimes he still felt their distrust on him,but he don't blame anyone,what he earn today is the result from his stupid decission on revenge.

The former avenger gave a brief nod of acknowledgement,still a bit unsure with what his words were mean.

"Follow me"

Both of them start to walk away,Sasuke cast the woman inside a wary glance before his sight were obscured by the wall.Because whoever she is,he has a bad feeling he'll not going to like the next few hours,and Naruto warns only make his suspiciousness increased.

He shook his head,returning his focus to the back of blond man infront of him as they walk in to what looks like a storage room at the end of the hallway.But no,storage room doesn't have ANBUs guarding it's entrance.

"Hokage-sama" Both of the masked guards greets in unison,kneeling with head bowed.

"Ibiki's inside?" The said Hokage ask after he return the greets with a nod.

"Yes sir,he still examine _Subject-016_ belongings" One of the ANBU said,getting to his feet and opening the steel door for them both

"Thanks,don't let anyone come in until we finish" Naruto order,getting inside the room with Sasuke on his side

"Yes sir".

"Subject-016?" The raven haired man on his side ask,shooting him a questioning look

"That woman" He reply simply

Sasuke shrugs,ANBUs always have this code they used for naming or marking subject and object,most of them is prisoner or evidences.And how they name it was beyond him,this woman is known as 'Subject-016' but that doesn't mean she was the 16th person they had captured or secured.

Naruto open another door,the squeaking sounds it make pulling Sasuke out of his thought.Looking up,he saw a man in black coat standing with back facing them both,on the opposite side of him is a female ANBU wearing cat-like mask,on her hands is a clipboard and pen that sometime she used to scribbed something on it.But when she saw them both she quickly put the clipboard to her side and snap in attention,this action make the man to turn around,facing them both.

His hard gaze landed on the both of them,being the head of TI departement make his stare looks so intimidating,and those scars on his face only make it worse.But that didn't affect both men as they walk to him casually.

"Hokage-sama" The scarred man greet with a slight nod from his head,stepping aside so they can see what he look at early.

"Ibiki..." The blond man replied with a brief smile.

Sasuke walk slowly to the table infront of them,his Sharingan activated as he pick even the smaller details of those stuff on it and keep the information to his memory.But his eyes stop darting when it landed on a certain object.

A glasses

A red framed glasses

He narrowed his eyes,his sole hand reaching forward to the said glasses a bit hesitantly. _This glasses looks like the one Sarada wore_.He dimiss the thought,eventhough it looks familiar but that doesn't mean it's same,Karin also wear the same glasses,heck it was her who gave it to Sarada.But seeing something so much like it here was quite surprising to be honest.

"It was her's..." He heard Naruto said from his side,realising he was holding the glasses close to his face he quickly putting it back to the table "...All of this stuff is" He point the obvious,but Sasuke keep his mouth shut.

Instead he shift his gaze back to the stuff on the said table.Those stuff they currently inspecting is consisted:A Weapon pouch which the contain has been emptied and put on it side;Couples of Shurikens,two green scrolls,A radio with the earpiece,A box of first aid and Strings.On it side was a Kunai holster with handful of Kunais on it side.Next to it is red-banded Forehead Protector with Leaf Symbol carved on it and below thoses is a Sword,A purple colored sword.

"She's part of the Leaf" The dark haired man conclude,examining the Forehead Protector on his hand.

Naruto gaze shift to the lone female ANBU on the room,with a slight nod she disappeared in a puff of smoke.Now with only three of them they can discuss this rather sensitive information."Further examination conclude it was real as you and me" He spoke,gesturing to it.

This only make the frown to return on Sasuke's forehead

"Then why you guys lock her up instead bringing her to Hospital when you found her unconcious near village gate?"

"I hope it was that simple,Sasuke..." The blond replied,fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose."There's strange disturbance occured on the area where the guards found her.Somekind of blue-ish lightning suddenly appeared along with a flash of light before they found her laying on the ground,unconcious"

"And in that point,Hokage-sama..." Ibiki chimed in "ANBU also report there's no record about her in their departement either.Making the odd to increase because there's no record about her in our computer database and paper file in personal data storage"

That make him to lose the fight,closing his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose,contemplating this new information.

ANBUs were different from any other regular Ninja,other than their training the way they save any Personal Data Info is also different.Unlike regular Ninja they never save the data in computer database or any kind of hardware and software regarding digital records.The risk were too big to be hacked so instead they save them old-fashioned,in isolated facillity with maximum guard and under 24 hours surveilance.Sasuke's know how tight the security is because he-or rather-they once tried to broke in with hope to see Kakashi face during their Genin day with 'Sukea' who latter turned out to be Kakashi himself under disguised. _No wonder why he know all of our plans that day,the bastard._

"So are you trying to say that she just popped up from nowhere?"

"I don't believe with such things but from facts we had,looks like it was right"

Sasuke put the Forehead Protector back,instead he took the sword to his hand.This sword,it was lighter than mine.Making it easier to be wielded.He try to unsheathed it,with only one hand the task should be hard but yet he able to pull it out with not much trouble.A bit awkward yes.

He bring the sword to a wide-spaced area in the room,glancing to Naruto he was greeted with a slight nod of approval from him.He focus his Lightning Chakra to it,with a little force the sword start to emitting cracks of lightning before being engulfed by it.

 _Made from the material capable to inducting Chakra.Whoever she is,she has a good choice of weapon._ He cut the Chakra supply he gave,making it to stop emitting brilliant blue cracks of lightning not long after.Sasuke put the sword back after he sheathed it,walking to his two companions.

"So,tell me about this woman" He repeat his previous question

Naruto and Ibiki share a glance

"Well,my job is done here.See you both later" The scarred man said before turning around and exit the room,there's slight nervousnes in his tone that make Sasuke to scoff.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Sasuke mutters.

The blond infront of him only chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck."Well..." He took a deep breath "Sasuke,that woman has Hundred Healing Mark on her forehead" Naruto's tone took drastic change,his friend freeze on his ground,his visible black eye goes wide.

"Wh-what?" Blinking,he regain his composure and closed his eyes. _Strength Of Hundreds seal_.A flash of image his wife breaking open their ground during Fourth Great Shinobi War returned to his mind, _This is not good._

That mark can only be acquired if the person has perfect Chakra control,if this woman is half as good as Sakura then they were in deep trouble.The punches? They can manage that,but the ability it also gave will be a trouble to fight.Not to mention the summon-

 _Wait_

 _Obtaining the Hundred Healing Mark also gave them a contracting summon with a slug,Katsuyu.But Sakura nor Tsunade had never mention any other summoners beside them both..._

"That is not the only problem..." His friend voice pull him out of his thought,opening his eyes he was met by twin orbs of blue eyes "...Sasuke,she also wore Uchiha clan crest"

Silent

Sasuke's breath got caught on his throat,the previous information is not been processed yet but this new one make the whole system to crash.

"Let me check her" Come his voice after a minute full of silence.Naruto nod,motioning Sasuke to follow him with his head.

The former avenger façade is back to it's normal,stoic.He didn't like the situation,in fact he hate this day.He know everything would turn out to shitty one,it's too good to be true that today he'll have a chance for a day-off,instead here he is,in this heavily guarded building walking here and there.And to make matter worse? A woman just appeared out of blue-quite literally-and she has Strength Of Hundred Seal and wore Uchiha clan crest.

The last part make his fist clenched under his dark cloak.

No one,can use that symbol without his permission unless he or she is part of the clan themselves.He didn't like to see random stranger running around with his clan crest on their back,the reason is simple;they didn't know anything about his clan.It's bad enough to see white-haired-onion-like and pale skinned Shin clones wore it,he once demand Naruto to make them remove the crest but the Dobe simply wave it off saying that he's been over-reacting.

And he also didn't like it.

The shifting of light is what pull him out of his thought,blinking, he finally realised they had arrived in the said interrogation room.That remind him about the woman.

Her head still hung low with her black hair obscuring part of her face,her breathing is awfuly calm and Sasuke swear he heard her snoring faintly.

A hand landed on his shoulder,looking at it he saw Naruto stood on his side."I'll leave everything on you,if you need me you can find me in the dark-ttebayo".

He nodded,making his own way to the said woman as his companion make his.He turn his Sharingan on,once again taking even the smallest details of this mysterious woman infront of him.Her dark hair still obscuring part of her face along with couples of locks ,but despite this he still has clear view of her seal,a purple diamond-like shape on her forehead.

His mismatched eyes darting on her features as he make a total 360 degrees circling her.He narrowed those eyes when his gaze landed on her back,or specifficaly,Uchiha crest on her back.He also notice her hands been handcuffed to the metallic chair she sat on,making him to scoff.

This woman do has Strength Of Hundred seal,a tiny handcuff like that won't do any good against her no doubt brute strength.And if she really an Uchiha which he start to believe with each passing seconds and if she wield Sharingan then they should consider to put her in maximum pre-caution.

And then it downed to him

A woman with powerful strength capable to crush human skulls flat with one finger and possibly also an Uchiha sat on a chair in a room with minimum guard,if this woman is an enemy then she no doubt will give a hell of fight and massive destruction on the village.

It took him seconds to realise he clutch the hilt of his sword all this time under his dark cloak.

He sigh,walking to the chair across from her and move it backward so he can sit on it,the metallic furniture let out a loud squeaks as it legs scraping against hard floor beneath,making Sasuke's eyebrows to twitch slightly.

But looks like this sound is not only disturb him,but the woman also.

She jolt awake from her slumber,wiping her head franctically and stop with a slight gasp when she notice she's been blindfolded and handcuffed.Head slowly bowed down with a frown visible on her forehead.

At this point Sasuke already leaning on his chair,Sharingan still blazing as it bore on her form.He gave an ANBU near her back a slight nod,the masked man get the message shortly and slowly walking to her.

Her features visibly tense up,making Sasuke to put a hand on his sword once again in case she decide to goes rampage.But it's proven to be not necessary.When the guard pull that black fabric from her face her previous demeanor fell apart,she blinks rapidly and narrowed her eyes to him,the same onyx eyes like his.No,she squint Sasuke remind himself,putting aside another proof she's an Uchiha and focused on the task at hand.

Her expression turned,angry.Her face turn slight red and her body once again tensed up,but Sasuke still held his calm demeanor.

"What the hell is going on here?" She growl barely above a whisper,Sasuke push another fact on how it sounds a bit familiar and instead focus his attention on his inner alarm,her voice might be soft but he know she's on verge from destroying this building.

"You're not in position to ask,all you have to do is answer,no more and no less" He retorts firmly,trying his best to control the situation.

The woman,much to his bewilderment,appeared shocked the moment he finish speaking,but once again it was replaced with confusion.

Getting enough with this,Sasuke lean forward to the table.He cast a glance to Naruto and thanks to Sharingan he able to see him just fine.Unlike him,he's not troubled to keep his expression,letting his frown to appear on his forehead.

Sasuke returned his gaze to her,his cold stare piercing her's and his Sharingan must add the job.Because she let out a gasp the moment her gaze meet him

"Are you an Uchiha?" Is his first question to her.

 ** _SHIFT_**

"I'm dead am I?" She whispers,head still bowed down

The man infront of her narrowed his visible eye "Your answer will depend it" He reply coldly,making Sarada to look at him with disbelief and betrayed look."I will repeat,Are you an Uchiha?"

She open her mouth,then close it again.Giving a slight shook of her head before stare at the man infront of her."Yes" Sarada has no choice than to play with it,and If this answer satisfied him,he didn't show it.Instead his expression darkened and his eye flickers to Mangekyō.

"Do you have Sharingan?"

"Yes"

"How you acquired that seal on your forehead?"

"I..." _Okay,at least he didn't ask my name, **yet**.I can answer this as vague as I can,at least until I figured out what the fuck is going on here!_ "One of Legendary Sannin taught me" She replied flatly.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together,he don't know Tsunade or Sakura took apprentice,okay Tsunade did took Sakura,but this is impossible.She's an Uchiha and if they really did took her as one of their apprentice-which are he highly doubt-then they will at least notify him.But then again,this woman is part of his clan,a clan that near it's extinction and she just appeared outta nowhere.Which are leading to a new question,a question he himself not wanting to ask.

 _How could she survive the massacre?_

He open his mouth to ask,but the question stuck on his throat.The question is simple,yes.But for him? He never felt comfortable to speak about that fateful night,it's part of the reason why he never mention anything about the clan to Sarada,at least the hidden truth.She already know both her and her father is the only Uchiha left,but how and why,she never know.Her knowledge is limited to 'for certain unfortunate accident almost all Uchiha members is perished',so all the other villagers.He sometime considers to tell her the truth,but he never able to because he afraid she's not ready yet.

Or maybe he's the one who's not?

After a deep intake of oxygen,he ask.This time with different approach,easier to ask and maybe he'll earn the lead by himself."Who is your name?"

That's it,been said.Easier to spoke but one of the main question in interrogation.The reason why he not asking her name in the beginning is;It's part of his interrogation style,better find out what they capable to instead their name.

Easier

For him

 _Shit..._

"Wh-what?"

Her father narrow his visible eye to her,it must be weird.A prisoner had no problem answering what her capable of,but stutters when they ask her name.

"Who is your name?" He repeat,slowly.

"I...uh..." _I can't tell him! He'll cut my head off the moment I said my name! I can't just say 'Oh hello,my name is Sarada Uchiha and you are my father,I don't know what happen but am I in the past?' Yeah,just great...Wait,is that it?! is that blast somehow sent me back to the past?!_

There's pang of relief on her chest-No! Not because she's been sended into the past,dummy-At least she know she still alive and not stuck in a messed up afterlife.But it quickly turned to worry though.

Does that mean Boruto were also been sended to this place? Where he is?.A rather dark thought surfacing in her mind,Is he got captured?

"Am I the only one?"

"Answer,no question" He orders, _Is she the only one? Someone with her,and there's a chance whoever it is will come here_.He cast a glance to Naruto,who still listening the whole conversation quietly.The blond get what he trying to say and later give the ANBUs on the room a silent order with his hand

 **Go and notify all posts,tell them to put the security in top.Bring reinforcements here and add the guards.**

Soon,almost half of the ANBUs occupying the room disappeared.Naruto quickly collect as much Nature Energy as he can,since taping to Kurama's Chakra will compromise his position and lit up the room.

Thanks to Sage Mode,he able to felt the presence of ANBUs in the room and building increased.

And also a familiar Chakra in the room.

 _What...The...hell_.His gaze landed on their 'Mysterious woman'.She has change so much,not only physically but also mentally.He had his suspiciousness,but he push it aside because the possibility is so small,minuscule.But that proven to be right. _Idiot,we should just check her identity with Sage mode! Instead we put her in prison like this!_

"My name..." He open his mouth to speak her name,but instead the voice is coming from the entrance,making him to cringe.

"SARADA!" The door swung open,two ANBUs members got sended flying inside along with it and later lay still,unconcious.The room suddenly lit up from the light coming from outside,in the middle of the entrance a man stood with a sword pointed toward Sasuke.

Who somehow got Sarada on his captive

"Let.Her.Go" He growled,teeth grounded together.

Sarada flinch when she notice the glint of her father's sword near her neck,the same sword that will be used to save or kill her.

"Enough,Sasuke!" Come a booming voice of Naruto,looking at his direction he saw his best friend make his way to both of them "This day getting weirder and weirder right,Sarada?" He smile.

Sarada's eyes widen,does she heard it right? Her Uncle call her by her name? Is that mean... _Oh good,at least something is going to be right today._ She smile herself,but her smile turned into flinch when another glint of light remind her that her father's sword only an inch apart fron slicing her throat open."You have no idea,Uncle"

Sasuke's beyond confuse

"What the fuck is going on? Sarada? Uncle?" He demand

"Heh,it felt good to know something you don't know" Naruto chuckles,to his annoyance.

The blond cast a glance to their new mysterious guest,he also change but that doesn't make him to forget his own son.Grinning,he speak "Nice outfit,Boruto"

"Hn" Their new companion grunt,sheathing his awfuly familiar sword under his black cloak.

Frustated,Sasuke grab Naruto by his shoulder after he sheathed his own sword."Dobe,explain,now!"

First he call this woman with his daughter's name,and then a mysterious man appear and knocks two ANBUs members out and he call him with his son's name.Just what in the fuck is happening?!

"Boruto,mind to explain to your impatient Uncle?" Naruto said,freeing the woman from the handcuff.

"Thanks,Uncle" Sarada mutters,rubbing her aching wrist before glancing to her husband "You okay?"

"Yeah" He cast her a smile,not that she can see it anyway thanks to her blurr vision.But his face turn impassive when his gaze return to Sasuke."Do that again to her and I'll kill you".His bang moving aside,revealing his right pale blue eye and scar carved vertically on it,his skin glowing with deep blue color running from his neck to eye with strange pattern.

The air took another shift,ANBUs can be seen visibly tensed up through faint shine of lights casted on the room.No one dare to move from their position,genuinely surprised with sudden revealence.

"Ah,hey! Don't threat your Uncle like that! He just do his job-ttebayo!"

Boruto cast him a glance before scoffing,turning his mark and Doujutsu off.He don't care who it is,but if they're stupid enough to threaten his family then he'll get rid of them with no hesitation.The blond man make his way to his wife,a frown can be seen on his pletely unfazed with cold stare he received from ANBUs on the room.

"Let me check you" He spoke,his tone change almost the complete opposite of his previous statement.Soft and filled with concern

"I'm fine,you should not threaten your Uncle you know?"

"Tch,whatever" he turn around,facing the said Uncle "Sort version,we're come from the future.We are in a middle of mission when things goes south,one of Kara member I believe from this time suddenly appeared in the old hideouts we investigate and send us here-hey! Stop that!"

"Who's blood is this?!" She exclaimed,raising his dark cloak to eye level so he can see it.A black taint of now dry-blood covering some parts of his cloak.

"I'm...kind of stumble on mini you,and she's not in a good situation.So I decide to help her,this blood is her attacker's"

"What happen to Sarada?"

Naruto move closer to his friend and rival,nudging his side with his elbow with a grin on his face "Finally catch-up with the situation,Teme?"

He ignores his insult,instead he keep his gaze trained to the blond man infront of him. _Boruto._

The said blond look at his mentor and Uncle.Sasuke's expression still the same stoic he familiar with,but his eye,his onyx eye show it all.Being around it make him able to break through his barrier of emotion and see what he truely felt,beside his wife also had those same eyes like his.It might be their greatest power and pride,a powerful weapon.But it also their weakness,their eyes show what they felt.And right now he's been stared down by that onyx eye,and on it he can see worry,confusion and annoyance mixing together.

"Don't worry,Uncle.I've took care her attacker and treat her injury-"

"What injury?"

"Nothing major,a slight fractured ribs,bruises and scratch"

"And you leave her?"

"What?! Of course no! I only go when I felt my younger self presence there!"

"Now,no need to be an ass farther from you already has,Sasuke.Let's continue this in my office,I'll call Shikamaru back." He motion to one of the ANBU "get her belongings to my office" With a nod,the guard disappeared and do the job."We should have do this since long time ago'' Naruto mutters

 _This is such a waste of time..._

 ** _TBC_**

 **Ah hey! I'm back.It's been what? Two weeks since last update? Yeah,I've got stucked on this chapter.I've done major plot rewrite from previous version of this chapter.**

 **BTW did you guys know an Android app used to write story? Like Google Document but capable to share the work directly to Fanfiction or Wattpad? I'm write my stories in my phone and the clipboard has no capability to tell the different between Italic,Bold,or Underline.If you do know,please notify me,okay?**

 **Thanks for reading this story!**

 **Comments always welcomed!**

 **Cipher032's out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Papasuke

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto,Boruto or any characters in the series**

 **Warning:Misspellings and grammatical errors ahead**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 5:Papasuke-**

 _It was uncomfortable_.Boruto concluded,he currently sat on a chair behind their kitchen table playing his video game-well,pretending,the battery was out since ten minutes ago.Ten minutes since his father return home he's been pretending he still play his game,staring at plain black screen like an idiot and glancing at his father every ten seconds to make sure his stupid grin is gone

The same grin he had on his face the moment he sat across from him ten minutes ago.

 _I have enough with this..._

The boy push his console aside,leaning on their table with arms folded on it's cold surface.Eyes trained to his still grinning father, _Isn't that hurt to grinning that long?._ "Okay,Dad.You've been staring and grinning at me since ten minutes ago,is there something on my face?"

The said father lean back on his chair,grin never wavering as he put his hands on his lap,eyes darting to ceiling "Nah,you won't believe me-ttebayo"

Boruto rose an eyebrow,staring at his father suspiciously.If he didn't certain something is off before,he now do."You're lying aren't you?"

His father chuckles,blue eyes return to his son.Resting his elbow on the table and lean his face on it,he speak "Son,I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"Is there something between you and Sarada?"

The blond boy frown "Something between me and Sarada? What do you mean? We-" then it hit him,his blue eyes goes wide along with his mouth.Blood rushing to his face,making him goes complete scarlet."W-WH-WHERE T-THE HELL WAS THAT COME F-FROM?! THERE **IS** NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US-DATTEBASA! SHE IS KIND OF WEIRD!" He scream,standing on his feet with index finger pointed to his father,face turn redder with each passing second. _Something between me and Sarada?! Like-like..._

"Weird?" His father repeats with eyebrow raised.

"Uh-um...You know,she thought I never notice her stalking me around the village and her sudden change of demeanor kind of scary"

"Sudden change? Like mood swing or something?"

"Sort of,one time she'll insult and challenge me but the other she appears to be so shy that even make her unable to look at my face" The boy finish with a grumble,sitting back on his chair.

His father grin once again,with a brief shook of his head,he speak "You know,I once used to said the same thing about your mother"

"Huh?"

"She always stalk me when I was training during our Academy days,but I didn't notice her like you did,honestly I didn't know about that before Sakura-chan told me that"

"But that doesn't mean Sarada feel the same way to me!"

"If you said so" his father said with a shrug,leaning back on his chair.If he did believe him,he didn't show it,otherwise his grin only grew much wider."Just be careful though..."

"What?"

"You know...I never know stuff like this before I was eighteen or so,but with today era,things will happen differently"

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Geez,shut it and listen to me" His father sigh,rubbing his face before looking at him with piercing gaze that even startle him a bit "I will not take your liberty,but on this case I should give you advises,because what you'll do will affect our family indirectly" Boruto's jaw dropped

 _No way..._

"First of,there's a limit" _Are he..._

"You still can do anything you want,but this line is only can be breached after marriage" _Going to give me..._

"The limits we're know with se-" _THE TALK?!_

"OKAY DAD! IF YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME THE TALK IT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY!" He yell,barely coherant by his father because how fast it sounds,"Mom already gave me one and I think I didn't need another" Boruto state after a long intake of oxygen,trying his best to fight off the blush on his face.

"But it was your Mom! I haven't tell you the part where you shall never force her to have a sex with you,about how you should always use protection when having a sex,and how you should be gentle during her first time!" His father finish with a yell,both of his hands slammed on their wooden table,making it to let out low rumble.

Boruto groan "Dad,you make it sounds more awkward than it should be" the boy mutters,covering his red face with both of his hands

"Now where are we? Ah that's right,you should be gentle during her first time,it was extremely hurt for her so you should do it slowly and-" _This bad,this is freaking bad.I should get out from this ASAP! C'mon Boruto think!..._ His blue eyes darting from one area to another in search for something he can use as excuse,but he found nothing! It's hard to concentrate when your father rambling about sex ed infront of you! _Agh,think goddammit! You supposed to be a genius for god sake!._

They door bell rang,indicating someone is on the other side.The boy waste no more time to dash out of the kitchen area,leaving his father as he did some weird motion with his hands.

He twisted the knob rather too fast,pulling the door open with a bit too much power than he intended to.But he couldn't care less,he'll do anything to get away from that awkward conversation his father gave him.He has plans on his head,first of run as far and fast away from their house,then meet Shikadai or Mitsuki or whoever he meet on his way and return home when his father is away,now he really wish his father will be on his office instead of home.

But he stop,he stop infront of their door because a dark figure is blocking his path of escape,a familiar black figure.

"Uncle Sasuke?"

 ** _SHIFT_**

 ** _-COUPLES OF MINUTES AGO-_**

 _Why Naruto's brat?_

Is the question ringing on Sasuke's head right now.He currently sat on a chair behind their kitchen table,his mismatched eyes trained on Sarada _-his Sarada_ -As she drink a glass of juice across from him.

Those onyx eyes seems distant as she put now half empty glass of orange juice back at their table,gaze piercing the wooden furniture and a frown visible on her forehead,the frown deepened for a second before returning back to normal.

Sasuke hurriedly return when Boruto explain what happen to her on Hokage Office,about what her attacker want from her.But of course before that unsettling conversation happen,a conversation leading to this question.

 _Why Naruto's brat?_

 ** _An hour ago_**

 ** _-Hokage office-_**

"...He want her Sharingan" The scarred blond explain,recalling his previous encounter with mini-Sarada "She got beat up pretty bad,it's a good thing I ended up met her first.I thought it was you" He added,sending a glance to his wife from her right side

"Poor me..." Sarada mutters,closing her onyx eyes.

Naruto also close his eyes,fingers folded together as he put his elbows on his desk. _Another,another person withintention to take her Sharingan.Like he said,it was a good thing Boruto got there in time..._

"Who is those people?" He ask,cracking open one of his blue eyes.

"I never saw him before,but one thing for sure:He's part of Kara" His future son conclude.

"Kara? Sasuke,that-"

"Is the organization Mujina mention before" His friend cut him off,gaze never leaving the outside view of Konoha as he stood behind large glass of window on Hokage Office.

"Looks like this peace is threatened once again,what a drag" Shikamaru spoke

"We have to do something..."

"No"All gaze landed on a certain scarred blond,his firm voice make couples of eyebrows to raised

"No?" Naruto repeat

"It's you,Me and Sarada can't interfere anymore.We didn't want to change history aren't we?"

The only female occupant in the room frown "But Bo,isn't we had did that? I mean with our present here we had change the past"

"Unless you're not" Sasuke chimed in,turning on his heels to face them "There's a theory,a theory about multiverse dimension,where all dimension is following the same timeline,only there's younger and older version of it is the different"

"If that was the case,we still don't have anything to proof it right"

"Tell me,do you or future me remember any of this?" Sasuke challenge

"Dad or Uncle Naruto never mention anything about this" Sarada mutters

"Still not enough,there's possibility that me use somekind of seal to block or erase your memories from surfacing"

"You? Sealing our memories?" His father asked with eyebrows raised

"I'm a sealing master,Dad"

Sasuke shook his head

"If you really did that to us,there's still a possibility that we would remember.Especially if we saw your appearence in the future"

"Beside like Sarada said,you already change things so it won't do any different" Said certain Nara.

Boruto turn to his wife,a deep frown visible on his forehead even though he still has his Forehead Protector on."Are you sure about this?"

"Um,No.That is why I asked you first" She replied,scratching her cheek sheepishly.

The blond rolls his eyes,glancing at his uncle,he say "Explain more about this multiverse dimension"

"All dimension is same,only the timeline is the different.They all will follow the same fate unless there's something disturbing the cycle,something from the outside."

"Something from the outside?" Sarada wonders

"Us" Boruto conclude,"This one is the most logical explanation we have.Uncle,what happen with people on my dimension?"

"They'll still do their daily activity normally"

"There's nothing normal will happen in there..." He mutters,rubbing his face with both of his hands before let out a sigh

"Yeah,Konohamaru-sensei will worry as hell and he must had the whole village looking for us" Sarada answer grimly,if they didn't return soon then that's mean chaos in Konoha,possiblity the whole Hidden Village.But they can't,not just because they has something to be done here but also because they has no way to,unless they somehow obtain that orb and- "Wait,that orb..." She trailed off,looking at the man on her side.

"I don't know what is it..."

"What orb?" Naruto asked,looks like this new information not only spiked up his interest but also other three occupant of the room.

"The orb Kashin use to brought us here,well thanks for hot-headed certain someone over here" Boruto answer,sending his wife a look.

"Don't blame me,that guy is dangerous and I can't afford any threat for my village,Shannaro!"

"Yeah,yeah...Use your 'I'm the Hokage' as an excuse once again-ttebasa!"

She punch his arm playfully,making the blond to recoil slightly because it felt a bit more powerful than before "Well,at least we ended up stuck here together and away from those damn paperworks,Ha!" She finish with a wide grin,hands on hips.

"Came from the most responsible person in the world..." The man let out a brief shook of his head as he stares at her disapprovingly.

Unknown to them,their other three companions is looking at them with clear shock written on their faces,one broke into grin moment later,one had a smirk on his face when the last one held a smile on his face

"She did it,Sasuke.Or should I say she will do it?" Naruto whisper to his bestfriend through his grin.

"Yeah..." No wonder why she seems so different.She already has the burden of whole village on her shoulders,the first Uchiha to be a Hokage...

"Well,congratulation Sarada" Naruto spoke,grin turn into a genuine smile

"Huh?" She look at her Uncle,halting another punch mid-air.

"For being Hokage,for achieving your dream"

She blush "Oh,um...Thanks? I mean It's only three years since Konohamaru-sensei gave me the hat and I still have much to learn"

"Don't said that,you know the whole village love you" Boruto chimed in with a scowl.

"So,Konohamaru is the Eighth huh?"

"Aa,you handed him the title when I was twenty or so.Honestly,if you people hate those papers why don't you just pass the seat to someone else earlier?"

"Because it's my dream! And I'll never turn down my words!" Both Sarada and Naruto chorus,crossing their arms infront of their chest while nodding their head in complete sync.

"I hate it when you guys did that" Mutters Boruto with a pout.

"Same with me" Sasuke agrees,elbowing his bestfriend's head to make him stop.

"So this orb..." Shikamaru start "What it looks like?"

Boruto glance at the man who's been standing near his father desk since they enter the room "I don't know either,It was Sarada who saw it earlier.The next thing I know was blue-ish light everywhere and faint image of Sarada covering her eyes before I felt the air is being sucked by something".

"It's looks like the material is made from glass or something,it has blue color but the center glow in white" She frown "Is that blast sent us here,why we got separated?" She stare at the man on her side,frowning.

The said man return the stare "I transport you elsewhere to make sure you're safe,the first thing popping up on my mind was the village,though it appears I was a bit late..."

"Aww,that so sweet coming from you" She replied,nudging his side with her elbow while smiling at the same pletely unaware with another certain dark haired Uchiha gaze.

 _Sweet?_

The said Uchiha glance at his blond friend,at the same time his friend glance at him.But instead a scowl like he has,he grin,he grin at him.

Sasuke barely able to hear Shikamaru clears his throat,snapping himself out of their little staring contest to him.The Nara send him a look,a look that ask if he has anything on mind about their two unexpected guests,with a brief nod of understanding he return his attention the said guests "You said you tried to transport her to safe place correct? How'd you do that?"

"I have my things" The blond replied nonchalantly,earning a rather hard elbow to land on his side from his wife.

"It was his eye,one of his abillity is Space and Time Jutsus"

"Wait,are you saying that mysterious eye you kept mentioning before have an abillity to transport people?" Naruto ask,awe and curiousity mixed together.

"Yes,but not just people.I've tried it on other stuff like an animal and weapons and all of them was suceed"

"If that so,then why don't you try to transport yourself back to your dimension?"

"I can't,Dad" Boruto admits with slight shook of his head "I've tried that when I found myself in the middle of forest this morning.The only result I earn is sharp pain on the back of my eye when I tried to transport myself here,and the image I used is modern version of my Konoha.Like I said before,it was a good thing I've encounter Sarada younger version here,thanks to her I'm able to figuring out what scenery I should use"

Sasuke spun around once again,facing transparant glass of window,his eyes grew distant as he look outside the place,though this time he didn't looking at the village,but protective barrier surrounding it,and beyond."We have to do something,and send you back to your dimension ASAP"

"Agree" Boruto declare with a nod,but his Uncle unable to see it nonetheless."I'll feed you with the intel I had regarding Kara,but for now this meeting is over.I have something to do"

"We have something to do" Sarada correct him with a soft smile

"Right,we have something to do" He repeat with his own soft smile.How foolish for him to forget such thing,they together in this situation and always be.No matter what it will never changes.

"Okay then,I will accomodate two rooms for you guys to stay on" Naruto state,pulling a sheet of paper from his desk.

"No need to..." the other blond man replied,turning around while waving his hand in dismissive manners,his wife following his steps with no hesitation "Only one is enough as long it big enough for both of us-Dattebasa"

"One room?" He stop,turning around to face his father,and was met with his father funny look,the action make the blond to rolls his blue eyes.

"Uncle,we're married" Sarada answer.

A beat

The cigarette on Shikamaru lips fell to the cold floor below,along with a sheet of paper on Naruto's hands.Both men breath got caught in their throat as the silence in the room pletely still in their places as they look at two figures across from them with wide eyes.

The said silent only broken when a clicking sound of door knob being twisted filling the air,followed with faint sounds of footsteps shortly after.The sounds that usually barely audible can be heard as clear as thunder in a storm.Both men eyes still trained at the door where those two figures disappeared into,speechless.

That until they remember another man that stood behind glassy window.He still facing the window,backing them both.But thanks to the said window they can see his reflection just fine like on a mirror.

Blank

"Um,Sasuke-"

"I have to go"

 _ **-SHIFT-**_

 _ **-Uchiha apartment-**_

 _Why Naruto's brat?_

"...Papa?"

 _I mean,isn't there other person out there? Out of all people why it must be him?_

"Papa?"

 _That brat,a hyperactive blond idiot-okay,he's not that stupid-a prankster and a Dobe like his father,something unholly like him touching my Sarada._

"Papa?!"

 _This must be a joke,that idiot must make a fun to me,maybe this is his kind of revenge for my harsh training metode those time? Well,I'll make sure your train will increase tenfold from before,brat.But yeah he must be,there's noooo way my daughter will fell on him,beside Konoha will be doomed if there's any Mini-Mixture between this two.He frown,Wait,does they have a kid?! No...this can't be happening,there's-_

"PAPA!" Sasuke jump in surprise,glancing at his daughter who has her hands on the table while leaning closer to him.

He blinks the surprise,regaining his composure before ask "Yes?"

She sigh,pushing herself off the table and lean her back on the chair,the action that make her to wince slightly.But she ignore it,instead she cross her arms infront of her chest and stare directly to her father's eyes "You've been staring at me for twenty minutes since your arrival,and that last smile you had creeps me out,Papa"

"What smile?"

"You've been smiling now and then! And that is not the nice one" she declares with a pout

"Sorry"

"Hn" Sasuke merely rose an eyebrow with her sudden short reply,she has her head directed to the table once again,glasses glinting from the light above.

Now Sarada is on her home,she don't have much time before to think about that mysterious man who save her,a mysterious man that somehow know about that gesture her Papa always gave her and Mama,how he know it didn't sat well on her and her gut tell her to find out how.

But then again,her father never told her where that gesture come from,the origins of it or even the person who did that for first time.Because there's no way her father will did that out of blue to them with no intention behind it-no-her mother said it's how her father show affection to others.And someone,someone that love her father the most in this world did that to him when he was a kid,at first she thought it was her mother because she once tell her she already in love with her father practically since Academy days.

But she laugh! She laugh when she ask if it was her,saying that she is so shy even just to talk with her father that time,the only thing she able to do is stare at him from distance most time.And then she said it's not any other person from Academy either,it's something closer than that.

That it was come from a person in his family,a person love him dearly.Which are lead to one conclusion _,Was it his mother?_.A mother love is the biggest love on her mind,they always be there for their child and no matter what will always be,and that is the most people can give to others.But again,her father barely talk about his late family,the only thing he had said is that she has his mother smile and facial features,but his father attitude sometime,and that was enough to made her felt warm and giddy inside.

 _Was.I want to know more!_

The ravenette look at her father,already forming the word she'll use to ask her father.But she stop when she notice her father stare at her once again,but worse,this time she also notice his Sharingan flickers to alive along with his mischieveous smile.

 _I've got enough with this..._

She stand to her feet,pushing the wooden furniture she sat earlier and make sure it let out loud squeak,effectively waking his father from his day dream.

The said father eyeing his daughter as she make her way to her room with loud stomps on her steps,Sasuke thought she must be tired so she decide to take a rest,considering what she had gone through on her mission.I haven't ask if she's okay or not yet.

But no,she emerge from her room once again and start to make her way to exit door,clutching something on her arms.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke ask,eyes never leaving his only child.

"Boruto's house,I have to give his jacket back" She replied,stopping on her tracks to look at his father.

But Sasuke didn't hear anything beyond Boruto's name,his ears ringing with that name,a name that until today held no problem with him,but sounds like plague now.

 _Boruto_

 _Boruto_

 _Boruto_

 _We're married_

 _We're married_

 _Why Naruto's brat?_

"Wait" He stood,even before his brain processing his own action,he stare at his daughter who has her eyebrows raised,completely caught off guard by his sudden action."Let me do that,you take a rest.I heard you got attacked during your mission" Sasuke finish,already standing infront of Sarada.

"Umm,you sure? I'm fine and I still able to do it by myself,Papa..."

"Yes,Beside I have something to discuss with...Boruto" The name taste bitter but it came out light as air,he tried to make it sounds as normal as he can,not wanting to make Sarada suspicious.But unknown to him his Mangekyō come to surface for a second,startling the girl a bit and enough to make her knew something is off.

"No need to,Papa.I'll do it by myself" She state quickly,turning on her heels to make her exit.But her father calling her name make her to stop in mid-step.

"Sarada..." The girl flinch,turning her head hesitantly to her father and yelp,she yelp because now she is more than certain something is off because her father,the famous Uchiha Sasuke,the man known for his stoic and impassive expression along with his cold tone stood infront of her with a smile,an over-forced smile with over sweetness in his tone."I said I'll do it,you stay and took a rest,okay?"

"Uhh...is that optional?"

"No"

She narrowed her eyes,clutching the jacket closer to her chest for seconds before letting out a defeated sigh "Fine" She handed him the jacket who later snatch it off his hands a bit too fast,earning a disapproving grunt from her.

"Oh,Sarada.Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke ask,right when she about to close the door separating her room and hallway leading to exit where he stood.

"Yes?"

"Are you have somekind of relationship with Boruto?"

The girl crinkles her forehead,still peering from the said door."What do you mean? You already know we're teammate and classmate,and also a friend,what relation-" She stop mid-sentence,eyes goes wide and face turn beat red just like the frame of her glasses "P-please tell me you didn't thinking what I'm thinking..."

"I do"

"NO! WHAT MAKE YOU THINK LIKE THAT SHANNARO?!" She exclaimed,cupping her red face with both of her hands.

"Nothing in particular" Sasuke lied.

"Well,if that so...There's definitely NOTHING between us" She pursed her lips upwards,crossing her arms infront of her chest "Boruto is a moron,reckless and hot-headed,he often get his own self hurt and always piss me off" She reach out to close the door "But most of all he's so annoying" There's a click as the door finally shut,leaving Sasuke to stood alone with horror written on his face.

 _You're annoying_

 _You're annoying_

 _You're annoying_

 _This can't be happening..._

 _Maybe this is the punishment for my sins..._

 ** _-CONTINUE-_**

 ** _-Current Time-_**

 ** _-Uzumaki household-_**

"Uncle Sasuke?"

Sasuke stare down at little figure infront of him,his face return to it's impassive façade as he did so.His black eye collided to his blue ones,just like his dark cloak against his plain white shirt."Boruto,I have something to discuss with you"

"Huh?" The boy tilt his head aside,staring at his Uncle with curious eyes "I thought you said there won't be any training schedule for today"

"This is have nothing to do with training" He answer firmly,making the blond boy to straightning up on his feet.

"Shoot"

He open his mouth,ready to speak to the boy before something caught his attention,something that make his annoyance to increase almost twice.Through the corner of hallway leading to kitchen area,a head of blond haired peeking from the end.A goofy grin can be seen on his whiskered face along with thumb up from his bandaged hand,making Sasuke to scoff."Not here" He state,flashing his Sharingan to Naruto and burn the tip of his thumb with small fire of Amaterasu before turning on his heels and start walking away,smirking when he notice his best friend dancing around on his kitchen area in panic thanks to his previous action.

Boruto follow him shortly after he put his Shinobi shoes on,completely unaware with the adult's action "Where are we going,Uncle?"

"Training Ground 15" The said Uncle replied simply,not bothering to look at him.

"Training Ground 15?! But that place is surrounded with trees and no big open area on it-ttebasa!"

"That is the reason why I choose that place" Sasuke mutters,unaudible by his companion

"What?"

"Nothing,just keep your mouth shut until we arrive there" Sasuke order,looking at the boy from his shoulder.

"Yeah Yeah..." Boruto shove his hands to his pockets,staring at the blue skies above with a pout.His features visibly relaxed when he return his gaze to the ground below,the sounds of footsteps from others people become less and less as they make their way outside the village until the point where both of them is the only ones.

"Uncle..." Sasuke's visible eye twitch,of course the brat will talk soon or later."...Can you teach me that Jutsu Dad used on your spar with him before?"

Sasuke glance at the boy on his side.Lately he and Naruto did a little spar,and when I mean little is only a mountain and two training ground was destroyed.It was Naruto's idea,he said his fighting skill is down drastically and he need someone within his level to spar with and Sasuke is the only person,the ravenette accept his request with no second thought,he always enjoy kicking Naruto ass and knock some sense on his empty skull afterall.

But he don't know there's anyone observing their fight,it was part of his agreement to never bring spectator on it."How could you know we had a spar?"

"Well,people will notice when a rather big ball of Chakra evaporating what once is a mountain and giant figures of warrior and Nine-tailed fox punching and biting each other infront of them!"

"Unacceptable,we're on village outskirts that time" Sasuke counters

"So do I and Sara-" The boy halt in mid-step,cheeks turn red as his previous conversation with Naruto return to his mind.

"Who?" Sasuke ask,also stopping on his tracks and turn around to face the boy.

"Sarada" Boruto replied,barely above a whisper.

"What both of you did that time?"

"You don't know aren't you?" He retorts,narrowing his blue eyes to his Master.

"Know what?"

"Sarada often spent her time outside the village to read her books,or just to enjoy the silence-ttebasa"

Sasuke stare at the boy,taking the information to his mind."I see" he said flatly,continuing his steps to the said Training Ground "Then what Jutsu you refering to?"

"Rasenshuriken" He said,also returning his steps.

Sasuke shook his head,"You can not use that Jutsu without Sage Mode,it will burn your Chakra pathway and destroying it permanently,making you unable to use any Jutsu"

"I-is that so..." the blond mutters

"Say,why you ask me to teach you that Jutsu?"

"Because it was cool? I mean that Jutsu were also powerful!" He state with a grin on his face,the memories of his father destroying trees with single Rasenshurikan surfacing back to his mind "And I also heard Dad once use it to defeat one of Akatsuki member Uncle Kakashi even struggle to defeat-ttebasa!".

"I'm surprise you read your history book..."

"Hey!"

Sasuke smirk,returning his attention ahead of him.They had arrive at Training Ground 15,the place is surrounded by treeline and pletely obsecuring them from outside world _,A perfect place..._

The ravenette suddenly draw his sword,swinging it to the blond on his back from above.The said blond shriek in surprise,he only had half second to fish out his Kunais and counter his Uncle attack.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yell as his said Uncle retract his sword and put it back to it's scabbard.

"It was a test,and you passed it.Congratulation" Sasuke answer before jumping and sat on one of three training posts.

"A test?! You're trying to kill me!" Boruto retorts,pointing his index finger to his Uncle.

"I have no intention to harm you,but your enemy will"

"No intention my ass" Boruto mumbles,jumping to one training post near his Master and sat,still keeping a warry eye to him.

"You must be ready for anything,your instinct and reflex will save your life.Living in wild life is different" Sasuke spoke.

"Huh?" Boruto ask,confuse.

"You said you want to be like me correct?"

"Yes"

"Then you should get use with living away and alone from everyone"

"What do you mean?"

"A life of Shadow Hokage is a hard one,Boruto.Your mission will be the harder one than any other Ninja and sometime took time longer than any of them..."

"Like you for the last ten years"

"...Like me" Sasuke agrees bitterly,closing his eyes.

"You know you have choices that time right,Uncle?" Boruto ask,facing the man.

"I did.But I choose to get away from the village,I did so to protect them,Boruto"

"You mean the villagers?"

"No..."

"Wait-what?!"

"I did that to protect my family and friends.You may find it a bit cold but I never have anything to do with this village anymore" The raven haired man explain darkly,making the blond to set his lips in thin line.His Master is a mysetrious person he'll never understand,Dad once told him he had dark past that explain why some of villagers sometimes stare at him with cold gaze.

But he never explain the details,what he meant with dark past he never know,his father only explain that he lost his families when he was a kid.So was his father,that is why he don't understand any of it.People always stare at his father with amazement and admiration but they almost did the opposite to his Uncle,heck the only person that look at him the same way he did can be counted with fingers!.

But if that the case then he understand his reasoning,he had lost his family and that nightmare is enough to happen just once.Anyone who gone through that will always grew up to be protective with their precious persons and that is something he can't blame to them.

"I understand" The boy start,gazing at the sky above because he know his Uncle is staring at him."Whoever has family will always want to protect them with their whole life" He close his blue eyes,the image of his father smiling at him during Momoshiki attack month ago return to his mind."That is why I'll make sure to keep Sarada okay now and when she become Hokage.Because I know,she is one of the most precious person for you,Uncle!" He finish,offering the man one of his closed eyes grin.

Sasuke is taken aback from his comment,the image of his student future version pointing his sword to him and threatening to kill him if he did any harm to Sarada from his time flaring on his head.That man,even though he knew what he'll gone through if they really fight each other still held his sword up with no hesitation can be seen on his features,instead what Sasuke saw is nothing but determination.

If this boy grown up to be just like him,which he believe will be considering they are practically is the same person then he know his daughter is on the right hand.

And a voice on his deepest heart,from the very bottom of it whispers,if there someone out there that can be the best for his daughter,it was this boy.

He smile,not the mischieveous one but genuine smile "I know...But if you want to be her protector then you have many to learn"

"That is why I have you to teach me,right?" Boruto state with cocky grin on his face

"Starting tomorrow your training will increases,are you ready?"

"When I'm not?"

"Good" Sasuke stood,taking Boruto's jacket from under his black cloak and held it to it's owner "Here,Sarada wanted me to give you this back"

The boy took his jacket back,staring at it for a moment before shrugging and put it on."Is she okay?".

"She appears to be fine" Sasuke jump down from tree log he sat on,through the corners of his eyes he can see Boruto did the same."This mark the end of our discussion,I see you tomorrow morning" Sasuke jump to nearby tree,casting a glance to the blond boy behind him with a smirk on his face.

 _Perhaps this is not a punishment afterall_

 ** _TBC_**

 **Ah,that is the fifth chapter.The next upload will be There for you,I also have a new work on progress but I doubt you guys will able to enjoy it since I'll write it in Bahasa Indonesia XD.** **Anyway that is all I think.** **Reviews/Comments always welcomed!** **Cipher032's Out!**


	6. Chapter 6:Family

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,Boruto,or any characters in the series.**

 **Before we proceed,I would like to say my thanks for certain guest.Really,you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

 **Like I said before on my other story namely 'There for you' English is not the main language my country use.I learn English mostly from video game and reading,developing it by myself with self-educating on internet,my vocabularies were also limited.**

 **But please trust me when I said I'll try my best.Once again,thank you**

 ***Grammatical errors and misspellings ahead***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6:Family**

It's been two days

Two days since his beloved students and successor has been missing.Two days since he saw their retreating back as they went away to the mission that supposedly to be easy.Two days since he took the command once again.

Konohamaru rub his face tiredly,his three others companion just stare at him with somber on their faces as he did so.They understand this unfortunate incident also put the toll on him

"So,still no hint where they had gone into?" He start tiredly,trying his best to not slump back on the chair he sat on.

"The team of ANBU's I've sent report that way,even the slightest clue we don't have"

"What about you,Sasuke-san?"

"Sharingan can't found anything off,but Rinnegan did" The ravenette start,even though his age been past his prime age but his eyes and demeanor still intimidating to be seen "I'm picking up strange Chakra that awfully familiar" His lone dark eye darting to the man on his side.

"Huh? What do you mean-Dattebayo?"

"The Chakra I've seen and felt.It was Kurama's-"

"What?!"

"-And Boruto's Jougan"

"Hold on" Konohamaru held a finger up as he lean forward from the chair. "Kurama's Chakra and Boruto's at the site?"

"Yes,a highly amount of them to be exact"

"But how?"

"I'm not certain,but I've come to a theory"

"Shoot"

Sasuke nod "As we all know,Jougan was created because the mixture between Kurama's Chakra and Byakugan's somehow got fused together.One of Boruto's abillity is to transport from one place to others using his eye,which on the other words:Space and Time Jutsu.And maybe,if you add the intensity of Kurama's Chakra to his eye you can open up a portal to some other place I myself never visit with my Rinnegan before"

"Like Kamui?" Naruto asked,frowning.

"Yes"

"The pattern where the scattered items inside the laboratory is leading to one particular position,like they've been sucked to it's certain place" Mitsuki add,staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Looks like they've been sent to others dimension from us then"

"God.Sarada,Boruto..." The former Eighth Hokage slumping back on the chair his only female student used to sat on.Rubbing his temple as he felt sudden headache rushing to his head."But why?"

"That is something we have to find out"

Mistuki hesitant for a moment,he has a question he's been holding for the past two days and planning to ask his sensei about it.But the said sensei himself seems too depressed at the moment and he start to think back his resolve.

But the question is too important."What..." He start,all eyes fell on him as he spoke "What should we say to the kids?"

He can't help but felt a bit worry,he has thought them as his own kids.And he can't bear the burden to kept his mouth shut against them,he just hope Konohamaru-sensei won't-

"We'll tell them that their parents were off and a bit late so they won't return home at any time soon"

"But-"

"Mitsuki,I understand your concern.But the last thing we need is a bunch of panic children running off the village because their parents were missing"

Mitsuki closed his mouth,eyes casted to the floor below."...Understood"

"Is that all?" Konohamaru ask,addressing to others occupants of the room.

Naruto gave him a slight nod,the news that his son and daughter-in law has went missing still hit him hard.Sasuke only whispering a firm yes of confirmation,he too has his head full with the thought of his daughter and student safety.

Mitsuki stay silent.Konohamaru can't help but understand him,his two best friend is gone and he-they-can't do anything about it.His brown eyes darting to the clock on the wall across from him,with a heavy sigh he speak "That's all,It's 10 in the night already.Go home and take rest" Both Naruto and Sasuke leave without a word,leaving Konohamaru and Mitsuki alone in the room.

"Are there is nothing we can't do?"

"I'm afraid so" He sigh "Mitsuki,I want you to lock down the city.Raise up the Kekkai,cancel all flight in and out from and to.Tell Denki to turn the defense mechanism online and on high alert,order Sumire to monitor any unusual energy near the village VIA satelite,increase the number of ANBUs stationated at that place.And most importantly,shut the gate" Konohamaru orders gravely.Looking at the city outside his office through glassy window aside from him.

"Understood" The man replied,though he trying to keep his tone firm and profesional Konohamaru still able to hear his concern and anxiety on it.

He know if there's someone who would feel the greatest impact of this situation it would be Mitsuki,two of his bestfriends were missing.One of them is his 'sun' where the other is the person he must protect the most since he join ANBU Special Ops.He also know if they somehow find a way to get to the place where they got sent into it would be him who'll jump into the action first.

What he don't know is throughout their whole conversation they didn't realise the presence of a certain blond haired boy sitting on the rooftop outside of Hokage Tower,listening to each word they spoke silently.

Most occupants don't,but certain someone do realise.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

The street was mostly empty,with only couples of people walking here and there,lost on the night life of Konoha.Most of them is a loved couple,or drunken man mumbling something incoherant for himself.

It seems that he is the only sane person nearby,but he don't care though.In fact it was better that way so they won't notice his distress.

Minato Uchiha walk by himself tonight,hands shoved down to his pockets as his mind contemplating what he just heard.His blond bang covering half of his face but he hardly pay it any attention.

 _They won't tell us? What the hell was that mean? We're their kids and they won't say anything to us.I understand why Uncle Konohamaru won't tell us,but at least tell me.Kushina will freaks out if she find out mom and dad were missing but I can handle the news better._ _And again,they really incompetent.Just finding a way to get them and they unable to...Looks like I have to do everything by myself and get mom and dad return._

He scoff,face twisted into a frown. _Though,how? The city's been locked down and there's no other way to sneak out unnoticed.In the moment like this I really hope I have special eye like Dad's..._

"Yo!" The boy nearly jumped in surprise,holding the Kunais he took almost instinctively from it's holster tightly on both of his hands and spun his head around toward the direction where the sound coming from.

And groan when he realise who it belong to."Uncle Mitsuki! how many time I told you to stop doing that?!"

There is,on the alleyway on his left side is his uncle Mitsuki,leaning against the wall with arms crossed and a smile on his face. _When he never smiling anyway..._

"Do what?" The said uncle asked back,pushing his body from the wall and start walking toward the boy.

"You know,appears so sudden near someone and scared the hell out of them" He put back the Kunais,since there's no threat and he find out it would be a bit uncomfortable to speak with someone with it on your hands.

Mitsuki chuckles lightly before grinning and speak "But it was funny to see their reaction,especially your father.But,I've figured if I try something like that to your mother then the result will be totally different from what I desired to be"

The blond eyes casted down after the mention of his parents,the image of her mother throttle his uncle out from her office flickers on the back of his head.With clenched jaw,he said a simple "Yeah".

"Kid,what's wrong?"

"Nothing" but he refused to meet his gaze.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuki asked,bending down slightly to look at his face "That was quite an eye you got there for 'nothing'" He gave the boy his closed eyes smile.

"Huh?" He asked back,puzzled.But when his eyes landed on his reflection on nearby glassy window of a store he finally undersand what his uncle meant.

His eyes,instead of blue saphires like it usually be,is now colored scarlet red with three tomoes spinning harmlessly on it.

Sharingan.

"Kid,you can't hide your feeling for yourself.Trust me,your eyes will show what you feel.It's why an Uchiha is so special afterall"

"I thought we're famous because our eyes abillity" The boy murmurs,blinking rapidly and satisfied when he saw his eyes return to it's normal blue colors.

"You are wrong,kid.An Uchiha is known because their eyes is so special,not because the power it has but because it's can speak a hundred words mouth can't.If you looking for any powerful eyes you can have it from Hyuga too,for an example"

He stared at him.

"Wow,Uncle.I don't know you are so wise" The boy spoke sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Only part of time.And now is the time" Mitsuki counters,trying his best to appears nonchalance.

Both of them share a grin.

"And I hope you'll be too,kid"

"What?"

"Trust me,I know what you're thinking right now"

The grin on Minato's face faded,replaced with a grimace."So,you notice?"

"I know you're there since the very beginning,I choose to let you know why Konohamaru-sensei won't tell you guys"

"Unfair.He can atleast tell me"

"That,is what one of the reason" The man state with chuckles,earning a look from his blond companion "You were thinking to run away from the village and find your parents,don't you?"

His blue eyes widened,mouth agape as he trying-and failing to find excuse.His uncle only staring at him with what can only be described as amusement "I-I d-dont!"

"You can't fool me..."

"I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Whatever you say"

His blue eyes landed on the ground below,muttering something Mitsuki can't heard as he kick a stray rock with his leg."It's not completely your fault nor uncle Konohamaru and grandpas.Dad can refused her plead to join him on his mission yet he let her.Mom too,why she has to go anyway?"

The golden-eyed man sigh,putting a hand on the boy shoulder to gain his attention on him "Look,kid.I know you're concern for their safety but you can't put the blame on them.Just think it this way;what if your mother never went on that mission and instead stay on the village?"

"It would be better for us!"

"Maybe,and maybe not.I know them for most of my life and trust me when I said they're stronger together than apart.So I believe they were fine as long they has each other's backs"

"But that can't guarantee they **_do_** fine right now..."

"Have faith on your parents,kid" Mitsuki's glance rose to the place where Hokage Mountain is,for a split second his golden eyes stop on the face of his former teammate carved on it."And also,you can't afford to be selfish" he added after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the only one who miss them,there's someone on the same boat as you are"

The blond frown "I'm not the only one? Who-" he stop mid-sentence,eyes goes wide when realisation hit him hard."...Kushina" He whisper,eyes downcasted to the ground below.

"I know I can't change your mind,it's all up to you.But think about your sister,you is the only one she has at the moment and she need you the most at the time"

The blond fell silent,eyes still trained to the ground with fists balled on the sides of his body.Mitsuki didn't wait for his respond,with a slight smile he then turn his heels toward ANBU headquarters.

But before he jumped to the darkness,he cast a glance toward the boy and speak "Don't worry,it's not like this is the first time they jump between dimension,you know"

And with that he's gone,leaving the boy alone with his own thought.

 ** _CONTINUE_**

His right hand reaching out to the knob before he twisted it,a slight squeak can be heard as he open the door infront of him.Walking inside he then plopped down to the floor and took his sandals off and put it on the rack,not bothering to announce his presence as he make his way to the kitchen area because he knew she already fell asleep.

He stop momentarily as he enters to the said kitchen,blue eyes darting from corners to corners before a sigh leaving his lips.He continue his steps toward refrigator,taking a bottle of milk before leaning on the kitchen counters.

He took a sip,blue eyes locked to the kitchen table infront of him.The room mostly dark,only moonlight coming from glassy window illuminated the interior.Cold and gloomy,void from any positive feeling.

And he sat on the middle of it,alone.

Having enough,he then proceed to upstairs.Checking his sister bedroom and satisfied when he saw her form laying on her bed.He smile,closing the door of her room before turning around and walk to his own.

But his steps comes to a halt when his eyes landed on the room at the far end,with a slight hesitation he then continue his steps.Though his direction has change.

He cracked open the door,peeking inside for a moment before entering it fully,not bothering to closed the door behind.

The atmosphere is not so different,cold and gloomy.But the moon shone more clearly there,since it's on the top stairs and there's nothing obsecuring the light at all.This room is the one which always filled with joy,but after what had happened nothing felt so different with any others rooms.

Although everything still on the place where he remembered at,but still there were also this sinking feeling he has on the pit of his stomach when his blue eyes landed on the empty bed his parents used to slept on.

The scent still taste the same,mostly his mother's.Since she's more often to slept on it than his dad's.Walking on the bedside table and plopped himself into sitting position on the said bed he then proceed to lift a picture from the table.

It was his parents and uncles,the one they took shortly after their team had been formed.A smile find it's way to his face,eyes locked on the figures inside the framed picture.His mother stood with her arms crossed,eyes bored to the camera.Even though she held an expression people can describe as annoyance but she still looks so pretty.His Uncle Mitsuki is on the other hands,leaning slightly forward with his never-ceased smile on his face.And his Uncle Konohamaru whose act as their sensei and team leader,has a goofy grin on his face.

And then,there is his father,standing on the opposite side of his Uncle Mitsuki with a scowl on his face,blue eyes that so much like him gazed at her mother with dislike on it.He sometime can not believe this boy is the same man who he had become today,so powerful and admirable.

But his mother said it was something that ran on the family,starting from his grandpa Naruto and then passed down to his father.He's very grateful it was something his father has not inherited to him.

The boy then took another picture after he put the previous one back,this time he can't hold his smile anymore from transforming into a grin.The picture,he remember it.His dad said it was taken shortly after their Jonnin Exams,he must admit that on this version his father seems very cool.With a dark cloak on his back and a sword on his hip and of course his mark adorning his right side of face just seems very pleasant to be look at.

He had his mother wrapped around his right arm,eyes closed with a grin splitting his mouth open.His Uncle Mitsuki were also present,he had his right hand up to his mouth in what he assumed to cover his grin from showing.

And his mother,heavy blush on her face,head titled slightly in order to create distance as far as she can from his father face.But despite this,he can see a faint smile on her face.

"Big Brother...?"

The boy nearly jumped from the bed he sat on.Looking around the room wildly for a second before finally his blue eyes landed on a figure peeking on the door frame,fidgeting with her fingers.

"Kushina? Why haven't you sleep yet?" He asked with a frown on his forehead,putting the picture back he then walk toward his only sister.

"I-I can't sleep..."She spoke,voice barely above a whisper.

The blond let out a sigh,extending his right arm toward her who is later grab it a bit hesitantly with eyes still refusing to met his."C'mon here" He drag his sister to the bed,sitting down to it he then pat the bed with his hand,gesturing her to lay down.

She oblige after she fold her glasses and set it on the bedside table,but she still refuse to meet his gaze.Something the boy did notice but choose to not pursue the issue yet.

The bed let out a low groan as a newly found weight settled on it.With a sigh Minato then proceed to lay down next to his sister."Big Brother?'

"Hm?"

"When Mama and Papa will be back?"

His heart skip a beat,the sinking sensation he felt earlier has return on his stomach.He had anticipated this question,but it felt alot more worse than he had predicted.Looking down to her face he felt the pain intensified when his blue eyes locked with teary red ones she had.

Looks like his uncle is right when he said their eyes speak more words than their mouth

Unable to lock his gaze anymore,he then grab the back of her head and pull it closer to his chest,hand tracing her black hair soothingly."What happen?" He find himself asking her between his gesture,trying his best to not sounds desparate as she is.

He felt her head moving back and forth on his embrace,a sign she has refuse to answer."Everything is fine..." She mutters sullenly.

But the boy didn't buy it."Hey,it's okay.Tell me...I'm here."

The girl fell silent,but when she spoke he felt his heart flip inside."I-I have a nightmare...Papa and Mama stood on-on a branch of t-tree backing me" Her voice cracking with every word she spoke "Then-Then they turned around to me and smile before they jump away from me and-and disappeared on the treeline" She choked out,burying her face to his grey shirt "I can't do anything!...I can't do anything before an explosion appears from the direction they went on and destroying everything!"She break down now,tears running down her cheeks freely "I saw Mama and Papa laying on the ground unmoving,Papa lost his right arm and bleeding everywhere while Mama's eyes were...empty.Y-You are also there,standing between me and them.I'm so scared that you maybe would also left me behind" She crashed her face to his shirt and crying,soaking it on the process.But the boy could care less at the moment,he continue to tracing her hair albeit his eyes were hard.

"Shush...It's okay,it just a nightmare.Mama and Papa is strong,I'm sure they're fine". With shuddering breath he then add "As for me? I will never left you behind no matter what"

She lift her head to look at him,eyes faded back to black along the process.Sniffing,she then ask "Really?"

"Really" he replied sternly,eyes locked to her's.

She pressed her face back to her chest,muttering a muffled "I love you,Big Brother" as she wrapped her arm around his body and pull him closer.

He welcome the embrace,burying his face to her dark hair with his hand on her back,rubbing it in comforting manner.

"I love you too,Ku"

And that is why Sakura and Hinata found two young Uchihas cuddling against each others on their parents bedroom that night.

Close with each other.

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _CONTINUE_**

Sasuke felt distant.

His body were at home but his mind is far away from it,racing with the thought of his new guests he met today.Unexpected is an understatement to explain it.

He also felt a bit anxious,there's this rather unpleasant thought swimming on his head.The thought he never considers before,but yet it was what bugging him the most for today.

That is why he stood on top of Hokage Tower right now,stargazing as he wait for a certain someone there.It was beautiful,the skies is clears from any cloud and his eyes make him able to see the faint light of stars and planets up there despite the light polution Konoha made.

 _Big Brother,did you see that? My daughter will going to be the first Uchiha ever becoming Hokage.Her future self is the proof of it,I know both of them is two different person but I can't help but felt a bit proud.A lot actually._ _She'll grown up to be a capable person,a beauty like her mother and strong as I am.And on her side is a very powerful man willing to die for her,I felt like my desire has been fulfilled just seeing them.I only wanted the best for her and the future has shown the best of it._ _But there's something I'm also thinking right now,something regarding our clan.I can't hold it any longer,Big Brother.I have to ask her by myself.You already know what I mean right?_ _The Cursed of Hatred,Big Brother._

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _CONTINUE_**

"Where are you going?"

Sarada swivel her head toward the direction where the voice came from,with a raised eyebrow she then say "I thought you were sleeping"

"Well,I am.But when the warm on your arms suddenly disappeared along with your wife who won't awake?.Seriously where are you heading at?"

"Hokage Tower,Dad sent a request to meet him there with a hawk" Sarada said,putting her sandals on.

"A hawk?"

"You know,one of those carnivore bird that make a screeching sounds and-"

"Geez,I know what a hawk is!.I mean,he sent a hawk in the middle of night?! There's something called phone-Dattebasa!"

She smirk,fixing her glasses and walk toward the front door "You know how's my father is,no matter the era we're live in he'll prefer to use the old way"

"Tch,just be careful though.And don't take too long"

She held the door open,looking at his form with Mischievous grin "What? Can't sleep without me?" She asked teasingly.

"Nah,you won't missed out the second round aren't you?"

"No way..."

"Yes way" He state between yawn,waving his hand before walking back to bedroom.

Her eyes widened,slamming the door shut before dashing away toward Hokage Tower.But through her footsteps she can heard his laughters filling the hallway she on.

 _Faster!_

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _CONTINUE_**

The sounds of loud footsteps followed by heavy breathing is what drag him out of his thought,turning around Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow when his mismatched eyes landed on the figure infront of him.

"What happen to you?" He asked with pure curiousity on his tone,and a bit amused.

Sarada open her mouth,then close it again when realisation hit her."Ah,nothing" she then took a deep breath before walking to her father side and lean on the metalic railing used as safety to prevent people falling from top of Hokage Tower."What is it,Dad?"

"I require your answers for my questions"

"You know you can't do that,right?.I know this is not the past but like Boruto said before,we can't interfere with something like this,there's a chance everything will be altered if the future get leaked a bit too much than it's already has"

"Nonesense,we chose our own fate.And your presence here make me wonders about the questions I never thought before" Sasuke argue stubbornly,eyes locked to the outlooking view of Konoha."I've said this to Boruto-My Boruto-That I have nothing to do for this village anymore,all I wanted is you and your mother happiness.And right now I have a chance to ask you that" His visible onyx eye locked with her's "Are you happy?"

Sarada is taken aback,never ever on her life she heard her father speak so softly with emotionful of words.But then,a smile crepting on her face "I do,and always"

Sasuke feel relief and happiness he hadn't felt since Sarada was borned wash over him,his biggest desire and dream has been fulfilled in the future.He know this version of her daughter is a completely different person from his little girl,but hearing from someone whose practically is his daughter that she do happy in the future really make him glad.

But she is not finish yet."I have everything people can ask in their life.A high title such as being Hokage,friends surrounding me,above average in term of financial,a husband willing to sacrifice his life for his family,and children of my own.That is the definition of happy on my book" She finish with genuine smile on her face.

Sasuke only stare at her blankly,his onyx eye grew distant with each passing second.Sarada know the sign very well,no doubt he lost on his own thought at the moment.Finally after what is like eternity he finally broke out from his trance "You have a kid?"

"Uh-hm.Two actually,A son and daughter.We took our clan surname,but named them after Uncle Naruto parents,I swear if not for Mom and Aunt Hinata,you and Uncle Naruto probably will start the Fifth Shinobi War and had to battle for the second time on Valley of The End" She finished with a giggles and grin,but after her onyx eyes landed on his feature her grin quickly disappeared.

He seems tensed up,his shoulders stiffened and his jaw clenched,lips set in thin line and his expression hardened.It's make her confuse why her father suddenly acting this way,first he look...happy,and now his face has returned to it's ususal stoic.

Sarada is about to call his name,but Sasuke cut her."Does they has Sharingan?"

And then it's finally hit her

The smile on her face has return,setting her gaze at the stary night sky above she then answer his question with warm tone.

"The Curse of Hatred had long leave our family,Dad.I know why I don't have any sibling,you are afraid that maybe they'll follow the steps you once took" Sasuke took a deep breath,and Sarada know she was right "They do has Sharingan,both of them".

Word can't describe what he felt,despite her previous statement Sasuke can't quite grasps it completely.The news that his grandchildren would-will-has Sharingan gave him this feeling,at one hand he felt anxious,dread and a bit worry,but it also give him the feeling of pride,happiness and...relief?.

"You are different,it was something I always said to your mother.There's never be any hatred in your heart,that's what make you special than any other Uchihas" Sasuke swallow the lump on his throat "And I'm not certain if you sibling will act the same"

"That is not entirely true,they'll has everything.You'll stay at home until I was fourteen..." Sasuke open his mouth but Sarada didn't gave her the chance to speak "...Mom is mom,she won't left us.And I'm sure I'll become a great sister,believe it!"

 _Did she just say 'believe it'?_

Sarada sigh,switching her weight to her right leg and cross her arms "It's too late for me,but not for her" She admit with sad smile and almost dreamy face.

Sasuke became quiet,eyes once again went blank. _Is that really true? The curse of Hatred has long leave my family?._ How?"

"How what?"

"How they earn Sharingan?"Ah,it's a bit unexpected and amusing.It's happen about three years ago,that time Minato demand his father to teach him Summoning Jutsu and things went off.I've told him to never do his Jutsu indoor but as expected from Boruto son he disobey me,needless to say he ended up summoning a toad inside our living room and unfortunately...Kushina is afraid to a toad,leading an tendency where she passed out from the shock after that damn toad landed on her head.It's also scare Minato to death when he saw his sister laying motionless infront of him,he called for us frantically and when me and Boruto arrived at the scene we found him trying to wake her up with blood red eyes and three tomoes spinning on it.Later that day when she woke up the first thing we saw were also Sharingan on her normally black irises,she unlock the Sharingan with two tomoes while her brother is three'' Sarada chuckles.

 _Well,that's a relief._ "Does your kids has whiskers?"

"Whaa...Are you seriously doesn't have something more important to ask than that?!

"It"s important"

"No it's not!"

"I don't care what you say,but it's something I found important.An Uchiha with whiskers is a bit off"

"Boruto has it!"

"He **_is_** an Uzumaki"

"No,He **_was_** an Uzumaki.And I'm also find it a bit cute,you know"

"No"

She puffed her right cheek out."Atleast Minato has blond hair and blue eyes"

"Now that's I'm fine with.It can give him advantage in a battle,no one expect he do has Sharingan"

"Yeah.He's about to graduate soon.That kid is as boastful like his father but cool headed,top of the class"

"As expected from an Uchiha"

"He also an Uzumaki,Hyuga and Haruno,Dad"

"But you took Uchiha,right?"

"Yes"

"He's an Uchiha,then"

"Fair enough"

Sasuke smile,not as big like his certain blond haired friend but it's certainly there."What about his sister?"

"Ah...She took so much after me.Her hair,eyes and facial features.Hell,she even wear a glasses just like me" She let a bitter laugh to escape her mouth."I don't want my poor eyesight downed to her,Dad"

"What she said about that?"

"She like it.She said it's mean both of us has something more in common"

"Then it's fine"

"What make you so sure about that..." She mutters

Sasuke sigh exasperately,fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose."If she said so,then she meant it"

"...I guess so"

Sasuke shook his head,deciding to change the topic he then ask"...Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why I left the village when you're 14?"

"...Because the Dobe..." She mutters,eyes locked to the railing she used to lean on earlier.

"What happen to him?" Sasuke ask,a bit impatience.

"It's not his fault...He...He had an issue after one of our mission went wrong,Self-guilt".Sasuke didn't demand her to continue verbally,instead he turn his body to facing her."It-It's happen after I got impalled by a sword and nearly die.Boruto brought me back to village,running for 20 minutes straight from the place that usually took four hours on foot,how he did that? I never know,all he said when I brough the issue is 'I don't know,I just let my feet take over and suddenly I'm infront of your mother'" The woman took a deep breath."It's took me a week to fully recover and the first thing I heard was you is going to leave the village,at first I thought you gonna leave on one of your regular mission but I'm not expecting Boruto demanding you to train him is the main reason why you left"

Sasuke stay silent,processing the information he had receieved."How long I go-went?"

"Two years.Two years later you guys went home,but Boruto has change though..."

"Figured"

She glare at him "Something happen on that mission,Dad.His closest friend you guys met turned to be a member of Kara,he tried to kill Boruto.Since that day Boruto never make friend so easily even now,he has lost his trust to others" She frown "And I apologize for earlier,for threating you I mean"

But for her surprise,he smile softly."It's fine,I'll do the same if someone try to harm my wife"

"Literally"

"Aa"

She chuckles when Sasuke just smirk."Speaking of your mother,how is Sakura on your timeline?"

"Ah,She is fine and still kicking.But her temper has been shortened,she just like Tsunade-sama if you ask me"

Horrified,Sasuke didn't realise what he thought until he blurted it out "That's good"

"What?"

He facepalmed,but as we all know Uchiha never facepalming unless it was Sakura or Sarada...and the future family.So he do that mentally.Deciding to change the topic to save the time and his bruised pride he then speak "I see you've inherited her achievement"

The woman tuck a lock of hair behind her ear,exposing the seal on her forehead "Yeah,it's quite hard to be honest.But I'm able to retain it in one and half year" She admitted with a hint of pride on her tone "But guess what I've also achieve~"

Sasuke staggers backward,staring at his future daughter eyes.Instead it's usual black color,it's now painted in blood red.But what surprise him the most is the wheel-like pattern spinning in the middle of it."Mangekyō..." He said all but whisper.

A grin broke on her face,cutting the Chakra suplies on her eyes to turn her Doujutsu off she then speak "Yes,cool right?"

Again,Sasuke didn't know what to say.There's so many questions on his mind,Like How she earn it,when that happen,where it's occured,why it's look so familiar and what power does it has.But at the end,only one word he find himself uttering.

"Who?"

"Who else? Of course Boruto" She answer smugly.

 _Boruto,huh?.I would rather not ask how,it's a painful experience and I won't bring back such memory to her.I guess it's something time should work on_

"I see...Well,you can go back now.This conversation has ended"

"Really?!" She chirped a bit enthusiastically,making Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"...yes?"

"Thanks,Dad.And check your phone more often instead your hawk!" And with that,she dash away.

Sasuke resume his previous action,staring at the dark stary sky.But this time,a smile can be seen on his face.

 _Sibling,huh?_

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _CONTINUE_**

Sarada stood with crossed arms and a pout on her lips,foot stomping the floor exasperately.

Her eyes twitch as he stare at the scene before her with disbelief and disaprove.She can't believe he did this to her.

Stripping down to her underwear,she then snuggle to her husband arms in the bed he sleep on.The Dobe really fell asleep after he gave her a promise to do another round,unacceptable.

But then a Mischievous grin broke on her face,leaning her head on his bare chest she then whisper "You'll pay for this,Bo".

Not long after she also drift back to sleep,still pouting mind you.

 ** _SHIFT_** ** _CONTINUE_**

Sasuke stand on the door way,on his only hand is the door knob of the room he currently look at or more specifically the lone figure laying on the bed

His daughter.

There's faint sensation of warm on his chest as he watch her sleep peacefully.It's mostly dark inside,only the light from hallway and moon illuminating it,but he can see her just fine.

After a brief shook of his head and smile,he then close the door and make his way to kitchen area where his wife currently on.

Sakura just return from her duty on hospital,it worn her out real bad.It's not rare for her to return at almost midnight but it's not a pleasent experiences nonetheless,she tired and the only thing she wanted at the moment is sleep,but her stomach said otherwise.

That is why she-in the middle of night-cooking right now,starving and sleepy.

That's until she felt a hand wrapped around her waist and something warm on the back of her head she finally grasped the situation.

"Sasuke-kun,I'm cooking right now" She speak tiredly,trying her best to focus on the frying pan instead his large hand around her hips.

"Sakura..." Her eyes widened,she recognize that tone very well,the one he used whenever he wanted something only she can give."What about the second?"

Sasuke kiss the side of her neck affectionately,blowing a breath here and there on the wet spot.

The pinkette shudder from it,only able to stutters "Wh-what?" As respond.

He spun her around,earning a yelp from the woman.His hand resting on her back as they stare at each other intently,green met dark and purple,pink met black and so on."What.About.The.Second?"

"Wh-what do you mean with the second?I-I thought you said...What Ch-change your mind,Shannaro?!"

Sasuke smirk,pulling away from her and sat on the chair behind the kitchen table."Not what,Who.It was Sarada who change my mind"

Sakura sat beside him,of course after she turn the stove off.She stared at her husband with a frown on her forehead "Sarada did that?"

"Aa" He answer a bit hesitantly,he hate this,he hate to keep things from his wife.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura put a hand on his cheek,adjusting his field of vision to her.Her eyes bored to his onyx one once again,and at the moment she knew he hid something from her."Is there something you want to say?"

He took her hand on his,and stare at her curious and concern eye."Sakura...There's an unexpected event happening this morning..."

"Mm..."

"...And guests"

"Guests?" She repeat,raising an eyebrow.

"Sarada and Boruto came"

"Oh,Sasuke-kun" She giggles "Sarada already told me Boruto came this afternoon to drop her home,I don't know what make it to be such a big deal of-"

"From future"

"-What?"

"To be exact,from the future of other dimension of us"

"Wait..." She smile,grinning then broke into laughters."Hahaha you got me there,Sasuke-kun" She slap a hand to her stoic faced husband shoulder,and of course he just stare at her impassively."Oh,I don't know you can made a joke". Sakura wipe the tears forming on her eyes,then stare at her husband with the same stoic expression he wore."You're not kidding,aren't you?"

"No"

Then she faint.

 ** _TBC_**

 **What on my mind right now?,It's simple actually**.

 **A FUCKING MINIGUN?!**

 **Have you guys read the latest Boruto Manga?! I mean really?!**

 **Whatever,I'm too tired to think about that matter anyway.And I thought** **It can give a benefit to my story.**

 **Just for your info;next update will be There for you.**

 **Cipher032's out!**


End file.
